Who's Your Mate?
by TheSassyWerewolf
Summary: The new girl Amy comes to Beacon Hills, how will she change Derek? Will she finally get him to spill who his mate is? '"Wait, so he can smell how I feel?" "Yah", replied Scott, Amy sighed, "Well, I'm screwed," "No, you just wish you were being screwed by Derek," Scott laughed.' -My first fanfic, try it out? Kind of starts at the season 2 ending, Rating is K-T, Romance/Humour/Drama
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amy and kind of the plot I guess? Everything goes to the great Jeff Davis.

* * *

*5 months ago*

Amy walked out of Beacon Hills high school for lunch surrounded by her new friends, she had come to Beacon Hills with her parents one month ago, and although she had dreaded moving out to the middle of no where, she was glad she had. Amy looked over to the right of her, Allison was busy gawking at Scott and whispering things into his ear. To her left, Jackson was listening to Lydia talk about her new Gucci shoes from Macy's- he looked frightfully bored. Stiles was a little ahead of them talking to Isaac and Boyd about the new lacrosse season and Erica- Erica was beside her saying something.

"-so I told him that if he wanted me to pay attention, he probably shouldn't have been talking about lacrosse!" Erica huffed, waiting for Amy to agree with her,

"Oh, yah, how could Stiles do such a thing? Ugh, an ass to the fullest. He needs to apologize," Amy looked over at Erica hoping that this was the response that she wanted, it wasn't.

"Well, I wouldn't call him an ass, but-" Erica's defense for Stiles came to an abrupt halt when a black Camaro skidded onto school property right in front of the teens. The tinted window rolled down and a growly voice came from it,

"Scott," a growl came from the car, ",this better be important."

Scott took a deep breath, "Well, yah it is Derek, 'cause well," Amy looked over at the handsome stranger, he had short dark hair and a 5 o'clock shadow starting to form, she could see the leather jacket that he was wearing and looked over at the group, everyone was wearing some kind of leather, were they getting the style from this guy? Derek was wearing black Ray-Bans but Amy didn't have to look at his eyes to know that he was annoyed. Scott and the group slowly walked over to the car, Erica grabbed Amy's shoulder pulling her with them, "She kinda knows," Scott looked over at Amy and she tried to smile at Derek, but, instead she just waved,

"Hi," she said.

"Scott," Derek yelled, slamming his car door as he went out, "are you insane? How many more people do you have to tell? Did you turn her too?" Derek was seething and Amy felt like a small child underneath his large build, Derek was at least 6'0 and looked like he was ready to murder, "What does she know?" Derek asked Scott, completely ignoring Amy.

"Well, well, she kind of, she kind of knows, maybe just about-" Scott's depressing rambling was cut off by Stiles,

"She knows everything." Stiles flinched as if he was ready for the blow to strike.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Derek glared at Stiles, then turned his attention to the group, "I'm sure everybody didn't just decide to tell her all of a sudden, who told her?" he growled at the group and they visibly flinched,

"I kind of turned in front of her today," Derek's head whipped around to face Isaac,

"You what?" Derek was angry, from behind his sunglasses Amy could see a flash of red,

"I turned,"

"How much did she see?"

"Well, I- she kind of saw my ears, eyes, hands and face..."

"And you decided to tell her everything? Should we just announce it to everybody?" Derek looked over at Amy and shook his head, "Get your cars, we're going to my place." Everyone nodded, except for Stiles,

"I know, that you've finished school and all that, but some of us need an education because their fathers will take a gun and shoot them through the head if they start failing classes again." Amy looked around and saw Jackson shake his head,

"Come on, if it wasn't for you pissing off Isaac, we wouldn't be in this mess, Stilinski." Stiles grumbled a bit but nonetheless agreed to go.

"You have to go too," whispered Erica, "You know, and now Derek is going to go all insane, but, don't worry. He only hurts the people in his pack, you're fine." Amy turned to her, wide-eyed. Everything was just so over-whelming, she saw Isaac change right beside her locker and now apparently there were werewolves, ex-kanima's, hunters and a pack of alpha's in Beacon Hills. What was going on? Amy nodded, taking off her sunglasses she waited for her friends to take the lead.

Derek stopped in his tracks, "What are you?" he demanded Amy,

"Um, um, I- I'm," Amy had never been so flustered before, she didn't know what was going on, sure she had been around hot guys, but Derek was different- probably because he was a werewolf, "My name is Amy." Amy smiled inwardly, good job, you spoke.

"No, _what _are you."

"I'm human?" Derek scowled,

"You eyes, they're blue."

Stiles snorted, "Good observation, Derek." Stiles said, "We're all really proud of you for noticing this great feat, Amy has blue eyes." Derek glared.

Isaac spoke up, "That's what we were wondering the first day we met her too, her eyes are blue, like you when you turn, we thought she was one of us, but she's not."

Derek looked at him, "You sure?" Isaac nodded,

"Completely."

"Fine. Stiles you take Amy in your car." Derek said and walked away to his car.

Amy walked over to Stiles' Jeep with Erica and Stiles while Allison hung back to say good-bye to Scott, they weren't going in the same car. Amy watched Jackson, Lydia and Boyd walk over to Jackson's Porsche and Isaac and Scott get into Derek's Camaro. Derek sped off, followed by Jackson and then finally by Stiles, who was having a little trouble starting the Jeep.

* * *

A/N: Okay! So this is it! What do you guys think of it? Reviews please? This is my first fanfic, so bear with me!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 5 months from that day, and not much had happened. Other than the fact that it had started to snow. Amy walked into the Hale house, she could already hear the werewolves training outside even though it was barely above zero Celcius. Amy walked into the house and the scene before her made her laugh. Stiles was in a pair of bright pink over-alls and he wore thick, woolen socks. Lydia was on the old worn out couch that she had forced Jackson and Scott to drag over here so that she could have a throne when we were here. Allison was dressed in two dark green thick sweaters, and a pair of blue sweats with white ballet flats. Allison and Stiles were painting the living room wall a bluish-grey colour that Lydia so obviously picked, it hurt.

Amy looked over at the colour and then turned her attention to Lydia who was now flipping through a magazine, "Lydia, does Derek know about this?" Amy asked,

"Why, of course," Lydia scrunched up her lips, "He's the one that said if I got out of his hair that I could do whatever I wanted."

Amy sucked in a breath, this was obviously not what he meant.

"Why are you doing this?" Amy asked her,

"This place looks like someone died in here," Amy tried to remind Lydia that a whole family had, but she went on, "besides, if I'm going to live here, I want it to look nice."

"You're going to live here?"

"Of course, I've spent the last three weeks here, sleeping on the most uncomfortable couch ever made," she looked down at the plaid couch she was sitting on, "I think I'm allowed to say I'm moving in."

Amy sighed, but didn't say another word. Lydia was a force to be reckoned with.

As Amy walked through the living room she noticed that the door that led to backyard, and where the werewolves were training- was new,

"Are these French doors?" Amy questioned,

"Of course. There is a _horrible_ draft here, if you haven't noticed."

Amy shook her head and opened the door, the porch was different too, the usual broken down wooden railing was replaced with new dark brown railings, Amy could only assume that the whole outside of the house was going to be painted this colour. Amy watched as Erica and Isaac were tossed to the ground by Derek, she could tell by his expression that they weren't progressing. As she took her third step on the porch, she saw Derek turn around to look at her. That was pretty much all they did, they looked at each other once in a while. Words were scarce between them. Amy guessed that words were scarce around Derek in general. It didn't take a genius for someone to realize that he wasn't the talkative type, but he was the alpha so no one dared to say anything. Just as Derek looked away, Jackson lunged at Derek from behind, unfortunately Derek already knew of Jackson's plan and he stuck his claws into Jackson's chest. A scream came from Jackson as he fell to the floor, it only took seconds for Lydia to race towards Jackson,

"Jackson? Jackson?" she screamed,

Derek just kicked him out of the way accidentally throwing him against a tree.

Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd started wide-eyed at what Derek had just done,

"He'll heal," was Derek's only statement.

Stiles watched from inside the living room as Lydia tried to help a wounded Jackson back up, he was already gaining conciousness and trying to shrug Lydia away, they were the worst couple ever and yet at the same, the best. Erica and Boyd finally decided that they'd try a front and behind hit, it only resulted into the two of them knocking into each other, Scott and Isaac didn't do much better with the sneak attack technique. After thirty minutes of watching everyone fail at beating down Derek, Amy entered the living room only to see that Allison and Stiles were done painting.

Stiles laughed manically as he walked over to Amy draping an arm around her and Allison, "We are done!" He let out a whoop just as Lydia walked in followed by Jackson bent over at the stomach,

"You're not done, you need to finish the hallway today as well."

Stiles looked around for help, but no one volunteered to save him, "Lydia! Come one, just because I used to love you doesn't mean that I will do everything for you!"

Lydia pursed her lips, "Yes, it does. Now, Amy go put on something paint-y and go help Allison and Stiles in the hallway, it's the same colour. When everyone else finishes with Derek's insane fighting demands they'll come and start the kitchen, now go, shoo." Amy just shrugged, unlike Lydia she didn't have her own room here at the Hale house, she didn't have paint-y clothes either. She had clothes. Never the less, Amy shrugged out of her red jacket and picked up a paint brush just as Peter walked through the door.

"Amy, what are you doing?"

"Painting, Peter."

"I may have been dead for a couple of months, but I do understand what you are doing, I mean _why_ are you painting?"

"Because Lydia's renovating,"

Peter shook his head, "I'm going to guess that she chose this colour as well," he shook his head again and walked to the French doors.

"You're late." stated Derek just as Peter closed the door.

Amy shook her head and went to the hallway where Stiles and Allison had begun painting.

"When do you think Lydia got the idea to renovate Derek's place?" asked Amy.

Stiles snorted, "Probably the moment she decided to pay Derek to let her fix up the house."

Amy nodded, Lydia had begged Derek to let her fix up the house, new plumbing, new appliances and a new roof was put on the house. However, Derek refused to let her actually paint it. Until she decided to get annoying about it, she hadn't spoken about anything but painting the house for two months. Derek had agreed just to keep her quite.

"So, how's Derek?" asked Allison all of a sudden, Amy looked around to see who she was talking to, had Erica come in from training? Instead she found Allison looking at her,

"Um, I wouldn't know," answered Amy,

"Hm..." was the only reply Amy got from Allison.

There was a loud ruckus that came from the living room, but Amy wasn't very interested, it was probably just Scott coming in to use the bathroom.

"Isaac, what are you-"

"Ow, ow, ow." screamed Boyd.

"Never again, I swear to you Derek, I dont want any more training this long."

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me."

"Erica, are you- damn, ow, ow!"

"Ew, you guys smell like you just came back from the dead!" whined Lydia.

"Thanks," Peter said.

Amy shook her head and walked over to where the noise was. Amy dropped her brush in the large pot full of paint and watched as Scott and Isaac held up Boyd who was limping through the living room followed by Erica who was walking around in a circle, holding her head, groaning. Derek strode through the living room, unaffected by all the chaos that he had caused. As he walked by Amy trying to get upstairs he took in a deep breath, Amy looked him up and down, wondering whether he got hurt.

"Stiles, get your girlfriend to stop whining," stated Lydia grabbing Erica before she fell on the fresh paint on the wall but not before Erica made eye contact with Amy and winked, Stiles walked into the room and grabbed Erica by the waist, he whispered something in Erica's ear that made her stop whining and blush a deep scarlet. They walked up the stairs, giggling the entire time.

"Nasty, Stiles..." whispered Isaac.

These were the moments that Amy was glad not to have super hearing.

"Okay," said Lydia looking at the group, "Tomorrow I need someone to go to IKEA and pick up the furniture that I bought," Lydia looked around at the group, her eyes landed on Amy, "Amy!" she cried, "You'll do it, but someone needs to help her," she looked around and then pursed her lips in deep thought, "No... I'll do that," Amy looked around at Allison, was Lydia okay?

"Wait, will this be after school?" asked Scott.

Lydia sighed, "Of course it will be!" she looked at Scott like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll do it!" yelled Scott, drowning out the sound of Boyd and Isaac agreeing to go, man, thought Amy, these guys will do anything not to train with Derek after school.

Suddenly they heard a small groan and a loud thud come from the upstairs bathroom, the only renovated bathroom-.

"Whoops!" cried Erica.

"We're fine," shouted Stiles, then there was loud laughter.

"Ew," said Lydia, shaking her hands away from her.

"I will never be able to get that out of my mind," said Boyd.

"I am not using that shower," exclaimed Isaac.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is chapter 2!... Obviously, read and review and well, I'll give you cookies?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so thanks for reading this far! I know that it's going a little slow right now but it will get better.. I hope ;) Anyway I just wanted to say that whenever a sentence is in _italic, _it's Amy thinking, well yeah, with that... have fun reading! :)

* * *

Amy walked into Beacon Hills high school at eight a.m., tired beyond belief. No one had been allowed to leave the Hale house until the hallway had been painted and the kitchen painted twice. And at eleven o'clock when parents finally started to call to check on their kids, the excuse was, 'Too much homework.' Lydia finally allowed everyone to go home at midnight. Although it wasn't all bad, Amy thought to herself, Derek walked into the living room, shirtless more than once. _Wait, did she like Derek?_

"Hey!"

Amy kept on walking to her locker in a slow trance, _Do I like Derek? He is cute, but okay not just cute, but, no. Bad Amy. He's like 21. No, but gosh, he's just so hot_, she finally stopped thinking about him when she saw Erica up against her locker making out with Stiles, Amy groaned, they were like two cats in heat.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind her, Amy whipped around to see who it was. There was an older girl, maybe a senior?, with a tall build, she had long platinum blonde hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. The girl wore black sweatpants with a grey tank-top, her shoes were probably flats, thought Amy, because she couldn't see them under her sweats, "Hi!"

"Hi?" started Amy, she wasn't really used to strangers randomly introducing themselves to her at eight in the morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry to scare you! It's just that, I'm the new girl and then the counselor pointed out that you were kind of new here too and I just, well I just wanted to say 'hi!'

Amy laughed, "Hi, I'm Amy."

"Gretchen."

Amy looked over to where her locker was still being corrupted, "Well, I've got to go, but welcome to the school!"

Gretchen smirked, no smiled- was it a smirk? thought Amy, no it was a smile. "Thanks!"

Amy walked over to her locker and shoved Erica and Stiles to the side. Fortunately, this helped them gain some self control and they pulled away from each other.

"So," Erica said, licking her lips and pushing Amy out of the way so she could adjust her lipstick in the locker mirror, "What's happening after school?"

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"The IKEA stuff, who's going? Do you think you might need some more help?" Erica looked wide-eyed and innocent at Amy.

"Erica, I would love for you to go, but I don't think Derek will be okay if I take two werewolves from training."

Erica smiled, "So how is Derek?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about."

Erica groaned, "Really? Come on, I'm your closest friend here, I know when you like someone and you _really_ like him."

"Well, I mean he is-" Amy stopped talking as she saw Stiles. Erica followed her gaze,

"Stiles, can you go remind Scott that he has to drive Amy to IKEA after school?"

Stiles nodded, grateful for the chance to leave this girl-talk.

"He's hot," Amy started again, "but like not just hot, he's like ruggedly gorgeous, and he's actually really sweet."

"Derek? Our Derek? The Derek that forces us to train everyday after school?"

"Well, yeah."

"Have you ever actually talked to him?" asked Erica.

"Yeah, two weeks after you guys told me," Erica nodded, "He showed up in my room and he sat me down and he told me how I couldn't tell anyone, not even family and that as long as I knew, I might as well go to the pack stuff. He was actually really sweet."

Erica smiled, "Okay then," just as she spoke the bell rang, Amy waved at Erica and they went off to different classes.

It was the last class of the day- Math, and surprisingly everyone had this class together.

Amy walked into the class, happy that the school day was coming to a close. In Erica's usual seat next to Amy sat the new girl- Gretchen.

Gretchen stood up out of her seat and waved Amy over, from the corner of her eye, Amy could see Erica looking from Amy to Gretchen, confused.

"Hi!" Gretchen said again, all of a sudden loud scrapes came from all sides of the room, Amy looked around and saw Erica, Scott and Boyd stand up and head her way. Amy looked toward Erica and she saw her eyes flicker red.

_Oh no, __what were they doing? They were turning right in front of Gretchen! Oh God, when Derek finds out! Oh God... Derek._

Erica slammed her hands onto the desk and was followed by two more loud bangs from Scott and Boyd, their nails turned to claws and their eyes gleamed a deep red colour.

"I think you're in my seat," said Erica.

Boyd and Scott nodded in agreement. Amy looked over at Gretchen who seemed unfazed, she even smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry, but, I was here first." Gretchen said looking them all in the eyes.

"You guys!" Amy whispered, "What the hell?"

"Out of my seat." Erica hissed, leaning over Gretchen.

"I don't take orders from a _Beta_." Amy gasped and stood up, grabbing her plastic, blue chair before it toppled on the floor.

Amy remembered something Derek had said the first time they had really talked, the day that he showed up in her bedroom, 'Be careful, this is a pack of Alpha's. They know how to blend in with people. They'll trick you,' he snapped his fingers, 'Like that.'

"Let's go," said Erica, grabbing Amy's hand. Erica dragged Amy over to the back of the room where there were two seats left.

_What the hell just happened?_ Amy asked herself.

"Okay class!" yelled Mr. Sones as he walked into the class. His black Harry Potter glasses were poised at the end of his nose as he looked around the class, "We have a new student here with us, her name is Gretchen Savoire. Now, get out your books, and finish the questions on page 196, 200, 179 and- and let's say, 311. If you have any questions, don't ask me. Do the 3 person buddy rule." There were nods and short "Yes's". Amy looked over at Gretchen, she was blatantly staring at Isaac and Boyd, two desks to the right of Erica and Amy.

"Erica," Amy started,

"We'll talk later." Erica tapped her ears with her perfectly manicured fingers, looked over at Gretchen and mouthed, 'Hearing.'

Amy nodded and went back to her math.

_120 questions, to finish in an hour? _Amy sighed, _What was Derek like in school? Was he a good student? I bet he- OH MY GOD. Amy, Amy stop. Focus on your math. _But, Derek was much more fun to think about than algebra. _Derek is so sweet, and he has the most gorgeous voice, when he spoke-. Why did he look at me all the time too? Oh my God, he probably thinks I shouldn't be around the pack. He hates me. And you like him, you like him, _chimed a voice in Amy's head. She banged her head on her desk.

_I like him._

_I bet Derek could easily pick up a car, and me. He would have enough muscles for it even without the werewolf strength. How old was he anyway? He couldn't have been much older. Young 20's, did he go here? What was he like before his family passed? Did he smile? What made him laugh? Could I make him laugh?_

Amy looked over at Erica, she was smiling, Amy followed her gaze. Erica was looking at Stiles, who was mouthing, 'Love you.' to her, with her peripheral vision she could see Erica blush, Erica who was one of the most confident people on the outside was blushing. Amy smiled to herself and looked down at her math, _Could she make Derek blush? What the hell is wrong with you Amy? You did not just think that. Okay, algebra. Think about algebra... and Derek, Derek... shirtless, Derek... shirtless, working out. _

_*_Ring, Ring*

Amy looked up at the clock, it was 3 o'clock. Time for IKEA, Amy sighed and waited for Scott to finish saying, no, she was waiting for Scott to finish making out with Allison and whispering, 'Good-bye."

Amy coughed, "Um, Scott?", Scott muttered something and waved her away, Amy wouldn't take no for an answer though, there was a crazy alpha woman in the school and there was no way she was walking through the school without some protection. Stiles and Boyd had the same idea and made sure that everyone was ready to go before leaving. Everyone waited for Scott and Allison to stop sucking each other's faces in, walked through the school together and then split up in the parking lot. Amy and Scott headed over to Stiles' Jeep and IKEA while everybody else went over to Jackson and Allison's car, hoping to fit.

As Amy walked over to the passenger seat, she noticed that Gretchen was watching the other group go with a small smile on her face.

"Scott," Amy started,

"Yah," Scott answered,

"Maybe you should call Derek, tell him about everything that happened today."

"I'm driving," Scott said, putting the car into drive, "You call." Scott looked at her, slightly puzzled, like it would be obvious for Amy to call.

Amy sighed and took out her phone, everyone had everyone's phone number in case of emergencies, she scrolled through her contacts until she found the name she was searching for.

Amy waited until she heard Derek's usual grunt of a hello, "Derek?"

Derek seemed startled, "Amy?"

"Yeah, um, hi. So, we ran into an alpha today at school."

Derek growled and she could hear Peter in the background, say something about sexual frustration, "What do you mean, at school?"

"Like, one of them has enrolled in our grade at high school,"

"Who?"

"Someone named Gretchen, if that's her real name."

"Okay,"

"Oh, and um, I think she's going to follow everyone back to your place." Amy flinched, as she heard Derek hit something, if it was a newly renovated wall, Lydia would bite his head off.

"Peter! Go, go get the box that Deaton gave me, it's in Lydia's room."

Amy could hear grumbling from Peter but he did as he was told,

"Is there anything else?" Derek questioned.

"No." Amy answered.

"Good." Then he hung up,

"Your welcome!" yelled Amy into her phone.

Scott laughed, "He never says 'Thank you,", thought you already knew that,"

Amy shook her head, "He can be an ass sometimes,"

Scott looked at Amy with a puzzled expression and then sniffed the air,

"Oh my God," screeched Amy, "Are we being followed?" she asked, turning her body around to look out the back.

Scott just snorted, "No,"

After 30 minutes of speeding through school zones and suburban neighborhoods, they arrived at IKEA, they walked through the front door and straight to the Customer Help are of the store where they would be given a pass to the room with all the furniture that Lydia had picked out.

"It's in the basement, room 167." The supervisor smiled and handed them the key. Amy and Scott said their thank-you's and headed for elevator.

"How much stuff do you think Lydia bought?" asked Scott,

"An expensive amount," replied Amy, making Scott laugh,

The two friends walked through the basement looking for room 167, finally they found it, after 10 minutes of searching-.

As Amy walked in the door she let out a small scream and heard Scott whisper a quick curse, she looked behind him but the door had already closed.

* * *

Okay! So, that's chapter 3! Thanks for all your kind reviews and all your guys' cookies will come in the mail on Sunday ;), but I have a quick question... should I make the chapters longer and let the stories over-all chapters have less, or should I have shorter chapters and let the whole story have more chapters? Does that even make sense?

Anyways, thanks again for all your kind reviews! :*


	4. Chapter 4

The scene in the IKEA storage room was horrific, there were a couple of small potlights on the ceiling but other than that there was no light. The floor was cement and there were rolls of rugs everywhere.

Scott sighed, "Well, we better get started then."

Amy looked back up at the room full of furniture and nodded to Scott. There was furniture everywhere. From the bottom to the top, there were lamps, bed posts, Plasma T.V.'s, rugs, dining room chairs and everything else you would think that a shopaholic would buy. Amy sighed, how the hell were she and Scott going to get all this done in one day?

"Scott, I think we should start-." Amy turned around to look at Scott but he was already carrying a small sofa outside. They had parked the Jeep right in front of the storage containers so it could be easier to pack all the furniture in, but there was no way all of this could fit in the Jeep.

"Excuse me! Excuse me," came a voice from elevator, a short, busty woman came hobbling through the halls waving keys and a cell phone around as if she was searching for Wi-Fi.

"Yes?" answered Amy,

"Ms. Martin also ordered a trailer for you two to hook up to your car!" the lady said, already our of breath.

"Thanks," said Scott, extending his hand so he could grab the keys that the lady held in her out-stretched hand. The woman looked over at Scott who was still holding the sofa.

"Son, I hate to be blunt but-." started the woman.

Scott looked down at the sofa, "Oh, um, it's the, the adrenaline?"

Amy had to stifle a laugh, "He's been so excited for this, he just loves decorating." Amy looked over at Scott,

"Yeah, totally excited!"

The lady just shook her head and walked away, muttering something about children now-a-days.

"We better get started on this," Scott said,

"Oh yeah, this'll take a while," added Amy.

After close to an hour of talking about the most random things and going from the storage place to trailer, Scott decided to strike up a different conversation.

"So, how's Derek?" he asked, smirking at Amy,

"Oh my God! Is there something I don't know?" asked Amy, dropping her hands in frustration.

"Well, no, but we all just kind of assume that you know, so, what's up with Derek?

"Why does everybody think I like him though?" Amy inquired,

"Well, well, I smelled it first and then... well, everyone else noticed," Scott looked at Amy as if he had just explained everything.

"What? What do you mean smell? Do I stink or something?" asked Amy looking at Scott in horror,

Scott laughed, "No! No! It's just that I can smell how you feel,"

Amy tensed, "What do you mean you can smell how I feel?"

"I don't know! I can smell how you feel! It's one of the things that Derek has got us working on, using our senses to see and understand things."

"So you can smell how I feel... towards... certain people?"

"Yeah, like, um," Scott looked at the floor, "Like when you hate someone you smell like well, like hate or like pain or happiness or lust and passion," Scott looked back up at Amy and winked,

_Could he smell the fact that I liked Derek? _

"Like, right now, you're feeling like scared and paranoid."

"Okay, okay. You made your point about knowing how I'm feeling, but, wait, can everybody do that?"

"Yeah," Scott replied. He tapped his nose with his free hand's finger, "Werewolf smell, remember?"

Amy nodded a yes, "But, what does that have to do with me knowing what's up with Derek?"

"Well, I can smell how you feel about him!"

Amy gasped, "No, no, no, no, no." she ran over to the trailer with her trusty lamp in hand, hoping that this was all a bad dream.

"What's so bad about it? You're mates with Derek and you're doing him, what does it matter if we know?"

The sentence caused Amy to almost drop the lamp she was carrying, "I am not doing Derek!"

"What do you mean?" asked Scott, _  
_

_Man, was this boy special or what?_

"I mean," Amy started saying as she found a place for her lamp and tried to get out of the trailer, "I am not," she dropped her voice to a small whisper, "having _sex _with Derek!"

"Why not?" asked Scott,

Amy sighed, "Because even _if_ I liked Derek, I'm not going to make Derek have sex with me!"

"Why would you _make him _have sex with you?"

Amy walked by Scott, and sighed, "How else would I, Scott?"

"What? Oh, wait, Amy!" Scott jogged up to Amy, "Wait, Amy, you do know that... that," Scott looked at her awkwardly, "that the feelings are, are mutual, right?"

Amy turned around, shocked, "What?"

"You have the same feelings for Derek that Derek has for _you_."

"Are you serious? 'Cause I'll cut your little werewolf ass in two if this is one of your's and Stiles' practical jokes."

"No!" Scott looked down at the floor, "No, I thought you knew, everyone else knows!"

"Everyone else knows that I like him! How?"

"Well, I noticed it first, then everyone else and then we kind of told Allison, Lydia and Stiles and, then-"

"Stop, please, just- I get the gist of it,"

Scott smiled sheepishly, grabbing the last Plasma screen he handed Amy the keys to close the storage container.

"Can you go give the keys back to the fat lady? I'll take the car out to the front parking lot and meet you there."

"Yeah, sure." With that Amy headed over to the elevator.

_He likes me, he actually likes me! Derek Hale likes me! _Amy did a quick dance as she waited for the elevator. _He likes me! Wait, how come no one told me? Not even Erica, why did no one tell me? _Amy walked inside the elevator and hit the number 2. _Wait, what if this was some way to screw with her? No, these people were her friends, they weren't that evil... oh my God, but-_

"Thank you ma'am," the sales lady said as Amy handed her the keys, "Please have the trailer back in a week."

"Of course," Amy smiled at the woman then headed over to the elevator again.

_Wait, if all the other werewolves could smell how she felt about Derek- _All of a sudden Amy turned to use the stairs, running, she pushed through people hoping that she wouldn't forget to ask Scott this new question.

When Amy finally found the car, she was out of breath from her sprint,

"Ame's! Are you okay?" asked Scott looking over at her with worried eyes,

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Amy,

As they started the drive, Amy tried to re-kindle the last conversation that they had,

"So Scott, if you guys could smell, the... feelings I had for Derek-"

"Have for Derek," Scott corrected Amy earning him an eye twitch from the latter,

"Fine, _have for Derek, _couldn't Derek?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah, he knows, he definitely knows,"

Amy sighed, "Wait, so he can smell how I feel? You're 100 percent sure?" Amy wanted to be sure before she jumped to any conclusions,

"Yah", replied Scott,

Amy sighed, "Well, I'm screwed,"

"No, you just wish you were being screwed... by Derek," Scott laughed.

"I am going to hurt you one day, I hope you do know that."

Scott just laughed, "Of course you will,"

With that Scott turned on the radio and let Amy go back to her thoughts.

_So Derek knew how I felt about him and he didn't do anything, but he likes me! Derek Hale likes me. Why didn't he do anything if he knew that she liked him, Scott said the feelings were mutual, what was he waiting for? What if Derek was shy and didn't want to make the first move? _Then Amy remembered something that Scott had said while they were loading the furniture into the trailer.

"Scott,"

"Yah?"

"What's a mate?" asked Amy,

Scott smiled a bit, "A mate is a werewolves soul mate, the person that's their's, I'm not exactly sure, you should probably ask Dr. Deaton about it though, he's pretty smart about all that stuff."

Amy nodded her thanks, but wasn't done with the conversation, "How do you become mates, like how do you know?"

Scott looked at her, "Well, first the wolf has to bite the mates left wrist, then if there are two werewolves, the other wolf would do the same to the other, then they would, you know... " Scott looked at Amy hoping that she got the message but she wanted to watch him squirm, "Well, they would do _it _and while they were doing _it _they would bite each other's right shoulder, like the muscly part of the shoulder, like the top part of it." Amy nodded at Scott, telling him that she understood, "if there's just one werewolf in the relationship then only the werewolf would bite."

Amy nodded, "Thanks for explaining," A few moments went by before she said anything else, "How do you know though? Who your mate is, I mean..."

"You just know, I guess," Scott shrugged,

"What if you're wrong?"

Scott shrugged again, "You're not wrong, you can't be, it's not like dating or anything, or getting married, you just...you know. Or at least the werewolf part of you knows, like I was always really attracted to Allison's wrists, I didn't know why but Deaton explained it to me, it's part of the instinct, you know? Like you're always fighting the power to just sink your teeth into your mate's wrist because well, when you do the whole ritual thing you and your mate get this somewhat new smell that show's other werewolves that you've been taken. That you have someone to fight with and for you." Scott smiled, as if reliving a memory.

"That's the smartest thing you ever said,"

"Thanks, I guess?" Scott smiled and went back to focusing on the road, they only had a couple more minutes left until they reached the Hale house,

Is Allison your mate?" Amy asked bluntly,

Scott nodded without any hesitation, "Yeah, she is,"

"Did you already... do the ritual with her?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah," he winked, "I've done it a couple of times,"

"Did not need to know that, but thanks," Amy smiled.

When the two finally got to the Hale house, Derek ran out unexpectedly,

"Did you guys get here okay?" he yelled,

Amy and Scott nodded, "Yeah, why?" asked Amy,

"The Alpha's came by,"

Amy gasped, "Are you serious?"

"No, it was a joke." Derek shook his head and stood in the doorway, the doorway that, Amy noticed, was new and renovated, the outside wood had also been painted and primed.

"You can enter Scott McCall and Amy Parker,"

"Are you okay, Derek?" asked Scott as he grabbed the keys to the trailer, Derek only grunted and Peter's remark of sexual frustration came back to Amy.

"Derek, are you going to help us with this?" asked Scott,

Derek shook his head and started walking back inside the house, but he was replaced by a squealing Lydia,

"Oh my God! You guys, this is perfect, Jackson! Jackson, come down here quick and bring Boyd and Isaac! Quick, Jackson, hurry!"

"Why just them?" Amy questioned, "What happened to Stiles and Erica?" Amy looked around, the Alpha's had been here but nothing looked out-of-place...

"No, nothing happened..." Lydia looked up at the house in disgust, "They're just... busy at the moment," Lydia shuddered, "JACKSON!"

Lydia's loud screech was met by a response, finally-, "I'm coming!"

"Where's Isaac?" snapped Lydia, as Boyd and Jackson came up behind her,

"He's inside making coffee with Allison for Deaton," Boyd replied, there was a streak of light blue paint on the side of his face, one could only guess what Lydia was making them do while Scott and Amy were at IKEA.

Amy's head shot up at the sound of Deaton's voice, "Wait, Deaton's here?"

Jackson nodded, "He's inside talking to Derek and Peter,"

Amy looked over at Scott, wordlessly pleading with him not to say anything about the conversation that they had, had.

Scott nodded and said, "Hey, um, Amy could you go inside and put up my, um, jacket?" Scott handed over his big brown jacket to Amy leaving him in only a red hoodie in the middle of January. Amy silently thanked him, now she could get a chance to see Deaton!

"Sure," Amy said and walked into the house she noticed that there was a fresh coat of paint on what she could see of the second floor. Amy walked through the long hallway and was walking past the den when she heard Deaton's voice,

"You have to tell her eventually." Deaton was saying, who was he talking to? thought Amy as she backed up against the wall, pressing Scott's big jacket closer to her body.

Her question was quickly answered when Derek started talking, "That would be unnecessary, she could have a perfect life if I never told her, she wouldn't be missing anything." There was a snort, another person was in there? thought Amy. "What, Peter?" said Derek, annoyed.

"That's _obviously_ false, she'll be missing something forever and she'll never even know what. I'm insane and I know that!"

"Peter has a point," added Deaton, "She'll become depressed, unsure of herself and utterly alone, you saw what it did to that Melanie Rush girl from L.A., you want that to become of her? It'll become harder for you as well, you know what happens, instinct will eventually-." Deaton was cut off by Derek shushing him,

"Be quiet, I heard something,"

_Oh my God, can they smell me? _Amy could hear Derek walking to the door, she made up her mind there and walked by the den.

"Oh, Derek!" Amy said, _Look surprised! Stop worrying, he can probably smell it off of you, _"I need to know where you want Isaac to put the coffee."

Amy could see Dr. Deaton smiling from behind Derek,

"I told him to leave it in the kitchen,"

Amy smiled, "Okay, and I don't know where Lydia wants to put all the jackets, she said something about using your room, so I'd recommend going outside and asking her." Derek just glared, "Oh and take Scott's jacket, will you?" Amy pushed the jacket onto Derek, leaving her hand on him for just a few moments more than necessary, "Thanks,"

Derek took a step back as if evaluating the situation but then walked away quietly with the jacket.

The moment Derek was out of ear shout, Peter said, "Impressive, I haven't seen my nephew bend over for someone for a quite a while, this will be interesting." Amy did a short bow,

"Mr. Deaton, I need to talk to you," said Amy walking over to sit across from him,

"Let me guess, about Derek?"

Amy nodded, "I need to know more about mates,"

Peter snorted, "I am staying here for this,"

"What do you want to know about it, Amy?"

"How it all works," Amy replied,

"Well, there are certain things you have to do to become a mate, for instance you have to get bitten on the left wrist-," Amy stopped him,

"I know all _that_, but why the left wrist and why the right shoulder?"

"Because if you bite the person on the left wrist, you don't turn them, if a wolf bites anyone on the left wrist, you can't turn them, and then you bite the right shoulder to make the mating circulation go through the whole body, making the mating process complete,"

"So you can't be turned if you're bitten on your left wrist?"

"No,"

"Okay, got it," Amy looked down and fiddled with her hands, "Were you taking about me a couple of minutes ago?"

Dr. Deaton looked at Peter, "Yes. We were."

Amy nodded, "How do you know who your mate is though?"

"It's an instinct," Deaton started, "You won't ever understand because you don't _have_ that instinct, however, Derek does, and he thinks-"

Peter cut him off, "My little nephew believes that he would be risking your life if he were to tell you about this little mating predicament, because of the age difference and you not being a werewolf, he thinks that the pack of Alpha's will go after you to get to him."

"So what happens if we never... you know..."

"Mate?" said Deaton trying to help Amy,

"Yah,"

"Well, nothing really happens to you,"

Peter laughed, "Except for the depression, the loneliness, the hole in your heart that will never heal,"

Amy glared at him, then turned to Dr. Deaton, "Really?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Amy huffed, "Well, then what happens to _him_," she said, looking towards the door,

"About the same thing," replied Dr. Deaton,

"Well, why won't he tell me?" asked Amy,

Deaton sighed, "Because he thinks that would be putting you in danger and even though he refuses to tell you that you're his mate, you are. And when you know who you're mate is, you will do _anything _toprotect them."

Amy scrunched up her face in thought, then looked at Peter, "Do you have a mate?"

Peter's eyes flashed, with, with pain? Was it pain, thought Amy? "_Did _I have a mate? Yes, I did."

"What happened to her?" asked Amy,

"She turned into a caterpillar, what do you think happened?"

Amy gasped, "Well, I don't want to turn out like Peter without a mate, what can I do to change Derek's mind?" she asked looking back at Deaton.

"You can't do anything, but...," Deaton looked at Peter again,

"It get's harder,"

"What does?" Amy questioned, now looking at Peter,

"It's an instinct," Amy looked back at Deaton, slightly confused,

"It's an instinct to mate, it get's harder and harder not to bite the wrist,"

"Why the wrist though?" pondered Amy,

Deaton answered, "Because that's the beginning to the mating process,"

"Oh, well, why does Derek think he can fight the instinct?"

"Because he learnt how to control the shift, so he thinks he can control the mating instinct as well. He's always thought a lot of himself," added Peter,

"What does a mate do, Peter?" asked Amy, ignoring his last statement,

"A mate... a mate calms you, they're there to back you up, they're there to protect you and pick you up when you're down," began Peter, "Even they're smell can just calm you, they're touch is soothing, it's love. Just hearing their heartbeat can keep you from doing something you'd regret,"

"Wow," said Amy, "Peter, that was so swe-"

"Plus, you get a full-time sex partner."

"Peter, you're a pig."

"I know,"

"So, it just get's harder to resist the instinct over time?"

Dr. Deaton nodded, "He'll try to distance himself from you, he thinks that distancing himself from you will help him ignore the instinct."

Amy grinned, a plan was already forming in her head, she flipped back her long, dark hair and walked to the entrance of the den, "Thank you!" Amy said to Peter and Deaton, she could hear Derek coming inside the house followed by a furious Lydia, screaming about something he said, Lydia stormed up the stairs followed by Allison, holding a rug. As Derek walked by Amy in the doorway, Amy puffed out her chest and turned around so that she was up against Derek,

_The doorway isn't big enough for the both of us,_ thought Amy.

Amy walked by Derek making sure that her chest brushed up against him, she could hear him catch his breath and his eyes dart to her wrist,

"Excuse me," she whispered, when she was out in the hallway she ran outside to where Jackson, Erica, Stiles, Boyd, Isaac and Scott were being used as pack mules, bringing in all the furniture, right now it was all on the doorstep.

"Erica!" she yelled, if this plan was going to work, she needed Erica's expertise.

* * *

A/N: So this is it! I'm making the chapters longer so I hope you like that! I know I haven't talked a lot about Amy (how she looks/ what she likes (other than Derek)/ what her family is like) but you will get more detail on her in the next chapter! I hope you like it, don't forget to read and review! Thanks! :*


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, what? He's not going to mate with you then?"

Erica and Amy were in the latter's bedroom talking about the events of the day,

"Well, no, at this moment he's going to resist or something, but I'm going to make him mate with me."

Erica shook her head, she was braiding Amy's long, wavy, dark brown hair and it was just not co-operating, "Amy, mating isn't like, like dating. You do know that right? It's a huge commitment."

Amy sighed, looking at her light pink walls framed with all the pictures of the places she'd been. Amy's parents were off on another business trip somewhere in Europe leaving Amy home alone so she had called Erica over for a girl's night, "I know. I'm just mad that he didn't tell me about this mating stuff, I mean it involves me so I should know about it!"

Erica nodded, tying up Amy's braid then moving around so that they were sitting cross-legged, facing each other.

"And the worst part is he thinks that it would be great just to ignore all of this! Letting me live my life depressed and alone!"

"Derek is... Derek is Derek, Amy. He thinks like that. He's just trying to keep you safe!"

"Are you taking his side?" asked Amy,

"No. No, I'm not. I think that trying to go against the instinct is the dumbest thing he could do, it won't work," Erica said, looking around at the room, its pink walls were just so bright!

"Did you try fighting it?" asked Amy,

Erica burst out laughing, "Are you kidding me? I couldn't even if I had tried!"

"So... you just bit Stiles?"

Erica shrugged, "Yeah, you know the day that we brought you to Derek's? Well that morning I bit his wrist and then we did the rest after Derek finished with the pack meeting."

"And Stiles knew what he was getting into?"

Erica smiled, "He just thought we were going to have sex, but after we did the... process, I explained it to him. He was actually okay with it, he didn't really care. Stiles, if you haven't noticed, is pretty okay with anything you throw his way."

Amy smiled and went to the full length mirror beside her queen-sized bed to look at her hair, the French braid really showed off her high cheek bones and long neck. Amy blinked, her bright blue eyes staring right back at her, "Do you think this will work?" Amy asked,

"Seducing Derek?" Erica's eyes twinkled, "I don't think he's capable of being seduced, but it is difficult to resist when you haven't mated with your mate, so yeah, I think it will work. Besides, all of my plans work. All you have to do is be subtle, don't shove yourself on him but don't stay meters away from him, you know? It'll work hun', don't worry.

Amy smiled, "Good, because I'm going to make him suffer."

Erica groaned, "You're insane, but don't over do it or he'll think something's up. He's dumb about going against the instinct but not about anything else. I mean he was the one that remembered the crystals that Deaton gave him."

"Yeah, what was all that about anyway?" Amy asked,

"Well the crystals do some light reflecting magic thing and they keep unwanted people from the Alpha's house, the Alpha literally has to invite them in or you can't go inside."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense 'cause I thought he was insane going around inviting us into his house like that,"

Erica laughed and looked at the clock, it said 2 in the morning, "We'd better go to bed, I have training after school with your gorgeous little boyfriend, Derek. By the way, could you talk him into gaining a sense of humour? He really needs one,"

Amy laughed, "I'll try,"

With that, they hopped under the covers and it wasn't long before sleep arrived.

Erica and Amy arrived at school right on time, were they found everyone -except for Lydia- huddled around Scott's locker. Isaac excused himself from the group and walked over to Amy and Erica,

"Derek just called me to tell you guys that there's a pack meeting today after school."

"Do you know why?" asked Erica,

"No clue, but it's probably about the Alpha's."

"Have they done anything else?" questioned Amy,

"No," replied Isaac, "But Derek's worried that they're planning something. He was freaking out after you guys left," Isaac looked Amy over, "You didn't tell him you were leaving,"

"Since when do I have to tell him when I leave?" said Amy, tapping her foot.

"Since the Alpha's came to town and threatened to take over, that's when. Oh, Erica, Stiles is looking for you."

Erica's face brightened at the sound of Stiles' name, her eyes swept over Stiles' rear and she walked over to him, hugging him from behind. As Amy started to walk towards the group, Isaac grabbed her arm, "You can't just do that,"

"Do what?" Amy asked,

"Leave without saying a word, you _especially _can't do that. He almost had a conniption when he realized you weren't there." Isaac scorned,

Amy looked down at the floor, smiling, "Tell Derek I apologize for scaring him but he never told anyone that they had to say good-bye before they left."

Isaac let go of her arm, "Derek's an ass, but he's a lonely ass. So, please tell him when you're leaving, for my sake, please?"

Amy looked up at Isaac, "I'll make sure to tell him next time."

Isaac let out a relieved breath and smiled a thanks.

The rest of the day passed by in an extremely slow blur, the only useful thing Amy learnt was that Derek was not controlling the instinct very well. After school, the group walked outside and to the car's. They were supposed to be at Derek's as soon as possible.

As Amy walked into the Hale house she saw that it was completely furnished, the mystery of where Lydia had been, was solved. In the hallway, there was a closet for shoes and jackets, and paintings were hung from the walls. The kitchen was also very nice, high end appliances, that would probably never be used- thought Amy, and a large kitchen table that would seat at least 12 people. The living room didn't come up short either there was a mahogany table surrounded by two leather brother sofa's, and a huge Plasma T.V. was up on the wall. Peter was playing on an X-Box but when Amy looked around for Derek, she couldn't see him.

"Sweet!" said Scott, rushing over to the T.V. with Isaac and Stiles in tow,

"Is that COD, did she buy COD for us?" asked Isaac,

"Why yes, I did." said Lydia walking down the stairs, Lydia loved her entrances.

"I love you!" said Jackson, sitting up on the banister to give her a peck on the mouth.

"There's food in the kitchen, right?" Boyd muttered,

"Yes, there is." replied Derek, walking inside from the backyard, "We need to talk."

"Oh please Derek, don't break us up, we're beautiful together! We can get a counselor, talk about our issues. We can make this work." Derek glared at Stiles while everyone else tried to stifle their laughter.

"The Alpha's are getting desperate, they want something but they haven't gotten it yet," Everyone sat down, knowing that this was going to be one of _those _pack meetings, "We need to set up some ground rules to make sure that everyone is safe, if by any chance you are alone at home, you'll stay here. Where Lydia-" Derek was cut off,

"Where Lydia has graciously made guest rooms out of all the rooms available with at least two or three beds in each so you can stay here whenever you want." Lydia smiled then looked up at Derek, "You can go back to what you were saying now,"

Derek huffed, "If you are planning to leave," he looked over at Amy, Amy smiled at him and he took in a deep breath, "If you are planning to leave, tell someone. Don't go anywhere alone after dark and at school make sure you stay away from Gretchen." Everyone nodded, "That's it."

_Was this really it?_ thought Amy, usually the pack meetings were longer.

"Peter is going to take over training for today," Peter looked up at Derek, his mouth wide open,

"I'm going to be doing what?"

"You are going to help train Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Jackson today. Do you understand or do you want me to write it out?"

"I understand, I just think that it would have been more _polite _if you had told me this a little sooner,"

Derek just shrugged and walked up the stairs.

"Wait, we still have training today?" Jackson looked around at the group his face flushed with anger,

"Let's go," said Peter, standing up, "We just need to look like we're training, we don't actually have to train."

As Erica walked past Amy, she said in a hushed voice, "Go!" Amy looked at Erica, "Go!" said Erica slightly louder.

Amy nodded and headed up the stairs the same way Derek had, she needed this to work. She wasn't going to let Derek have this easy, no, he was going to suffer and he was going to give in to this instinct even if it killed her.

Amy walked by the new upstairs hallway, the wall colour was the same as downstairs but the cold wind that usually walked these halls was gone, replaced by a warm heat radiating from the dark brown floor boards. Amy looked inside the rooms, they were beautiful. There were seven bedrooms not including the converted attic and each of them were beautiful. There were twin beds in each room with big fluffy pillows, the walls were beige but the paintings on the wall made the rooms look colourful, there was one dresser in between the beds and then one on each other side. It was wonderful, dark wood from the dressers and beds made the coloured lamps really pop. Of course Lydia's room was a little different, she had already hung up pictures of herself, there was even a picture of the whole pack, even Derek- on the wall.

_Derek. Okay, stop looking at pictures and go find Derek._

Amy stopped in front of the master bedroom, this was definitely Derek's bedroom. The door was closed and no light was coming from inside it, was she really going to do this? Seduce someone? Or at least try to, Amy could hardly imagine how badly she would do. Amy knocked on the door.

Derek's 6'0 frame opened the door, "Peter, I-" he took in a deep breath and shut his eyes when he saw Amy, "I told everyone that I wanted to be alone,"

"No, you didn't," stated Amy, she put her hand on Derek's chest, pushing him slightly, knowing that if he didn't move for her there was no way she could get inside his room. But, Derek took a step back and let her into his room, Amy smiled inwardly. Derek's room didn't have much in it. The walls were beige, Lydia had obviously begged him to let someone paint it and there was a large four-poster bed to the right of the room and a small chest on the left. Other than that the room was bare.

"Why are you here?" demanded Derek, still standing in the doorway,

"I'm here because I want to talk."

"Can't you do that with Allison?"

"Not about this topic,"

"Then talk about it with Stiles, now go." Derek pointed to the door but Amy just crawled onto his bed,

"It's so soft!" she exclaimed, Amy picked up one of the duvets, it was like holding a warm cloud. Derek glared at her and Amy took a deep breath, it was now or never, "I heard Scott say something about what was it..." Amy put a finger on her cheek, "Oh! Mates, that's it," Derek's eyes bulged and he slammed the door shut, "but he won't tell me much about it and since you're the Alpha I thought that you would know about it, so, I'm curious... what's a mate?"

Derek ground his teeth together, "It's nothing really, it doesn't really mean anything. It's some old stuff, it's a legend really..."

Amy stood up, "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine," Derek visibly relaxed, "I'll just wait for training to end and then ask Peter."

"No!" Derek yelled, grabbing her by the arm, "No," he looked down at his hold and quickly let go of his grip, "Peter, doesn't know much about it,"

Amy nodded, "Okay, so can _you_ tell me about it then?"

Derek looked like he was fighting a war in his mind, "Yes, I can tell you,"

"Awesome!" Amy hopped back up on Derek's bed and sat cross legged, or as cross legged as she could with her jeans on.

Derek walked to her slowly as if he was getting closer and closer to a bomb,

"A mate is like a life partner for werewolves, every werewolf has one- they protect and calm each other."

"So, like marriage?"

"A little bit like marriage, yes."

"How do you become mated to someone?" asked Amy, trying to hide her glee,

"You," he looked down at the floor, "You have to, you have to bite-,"

"Derek," Amy looked up at him but Derek refused to look at her, "You know you can sit down on the bed, right? I'm not a werewolf, I don't bite." Derek didn't say anything but he took a step closer to the bed.

"You, you have to bite the wrist of your mate,"

"Which one?" said Amy, sticking out both her wrists at Derek, he inhaled and looked up at her, his eyes were blue-.

"The left one,"

"Okay, thanks. Then what?"

"Then you, then you, have... sexandyoubitetheirshoulder."

"Oh-kay..."

"Is that it?" asked Derek, "I'm a little busy right now."

"No, you're not. Sulking by yourself in your room, does not make you busy. And I'm not done," Derek sighed and put his hand on one of the bed posts,

"What else?"

"Earlier you said that every werewolf has a mate, who's yours?"

"I didn't say that,"

"Oh come on Derek, you know you did!"

"I can hear better than you, I think I would remember."

"But I would pay more attention to what you were saying because I _don't_ have hearing like yours, and I know that you said that every werewolf has a mate, who's yours?"

"I did not say that,"

"Derek! Come on, don't be a baby! Just tell me, have you already mated with her... or is it a him?"

Derek growled, "It is not a him,"

Amy stood up on the bed, "Woo-hoo! So you do have a mate!"

Derek groaned, "No, I did not-"

"Yes you did! You have a mate, come on... please tell me who she is?"

"No,"

"Derek, please? Pretty please?" Amy got off the bed and walked over to where Derek was standing, stiff as a board.

"I said no, Amy."

"Oh come on!" Amy stood on her tippy toes so that she was eye-level with Derek, "Please?" begged Amy, Derek exhaled and Amy saw him make his hands into fists,

"I said no."

Amy sighed, "Fine. But don't think I'm going to let this go, I'm going to find out!"

Derek took a step back and inhaled deeply.

"Oh! Derek, I need a man's opinion. I got some perfume at the body shop and I don't know which one to use," she extended her right wrist, "Should I use this one, or..." then she extended her left wrist close enough to his face that she could feel his labored breathing on it, "this one?"

"Ask Stiles," with that he went to the door and opened it, "He's making a sandwich in the kitchen,"

"Well thanks anyways," Amy smiled and left a very stressed out Derek behind.

Just as she was walking into the kitchen, there was a loud bang from above,

_What the hell? _Amy quickly dismissed it and went to the table where Stiles was eating a BLT,

"Amy!"

"Hey, Stiles," she said, grabbing an apple from the two door, stainless steel fridge.

"I need to talk to you about something,"

"Anything Stiles," Amy sat down across from him watching Stiles take a huge bite of his sandwich,

"Well, has Erica said anything to you, about me?"

Amy chewed on her apple, "No, nothing really,"

Stiles played with his hands and changed his position on the chair, "Nothing about... anything a little more... sexual?"

Amy looked at him, confused, until it finally dawned on her, "No, Erica did not say anything about _that, _but I am positive that she is very, very happy with the way things are going between you two,"

Stiles smiled, "Awesome," he took a big bite of his sandwich, Amy picked up a piece of bacon that had slipped out.

"Oh, Stiles," Amy laughed,

"Amy!" Lydia walked down the stairs into the kitchen, "What the _hell _did you say to Derek?" Lydia pursed her lips, waiting for an answer,

"Nothing, really!"

"Well it was obviously not nothing! That loud noise that we just heard was Derek _punching _in the wall! I just had that re-done!"

"Oh... well, whoops?"

Lydia groaned, grabbing a seat at the table, "I give up, I really give up. I don't know what to do with him anymore." she sighed, "What are you eating, Stiles?" Lydia glanced at the sandwich Stiles currently had shoved in his mouth,

"Samvitch," Stiles kept on chomping away at what was left of his sandwich.

Lydia shook her head, "How long have they been out there?"

"I'm not sure," confessed Amy, the two girls looked at Stiles,

"I don't know!"

Allison walked into the kitchen, "Hey, guys,"

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"Vaz op?"

Allison let out a giggle when she saw Stiles with his mouth full of food, "Yummy sandwich, Stiles?" Stiles nodded,

"Look at this! Stilinski is a ladies man," in walked Jackson, soon followed by Erica,

"Erica!" Amy jumped out of her chair, "We need to go!" Erica looked puzzled but then realization dawned on her face,

"Yeah, hold on. You go tell Derek that we're going and I'm going to stay here and say bye to Stiles," Amy nodded, after hugging everyone in the kitchen, she headed off to tell Derek that she was going home. Amy knocked on the bedroom door, but there was no answer,

"Derek?" There was a grunt from inside the room and Amy sighed, he was okay, "Derek, can you open the door?" Amy could hear movement from inside the room and then the door flew open,

"Yes, Amy?"

"I'm leaving."

"Okay,"

Amy peered into his room and sure enough, there was a hole in the wall, "Angry?"

"No, it's fine, good night."

"Good night," Amy turned around to go but changed her mind and turned back so she was facing Derek, she put her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest, Amy could feel his body stiffen while she hugged him. Moments passed until Amy let him go, waved and skipped down the stairs.

Erica was waiting for her when Amy reached the bottom of the stairs, "Hey, Stiles is going to give us a ride back to your place, he needs to go home anyway."

"Awesome," Amy put on her shoes and headed towards Stiles' Jeep when Erica froze in her tracks,

"Amy...,"

"Yah," Amy looked around, there was no sign of the Alpha's, what was wrong?

"You smell-" Erica leaned in closer and sniffed Amy, "You smell like Derek, what did you do up there?"

Amy shook her head, "I just hugged him!"

"I knew it, you do smell like him!" Erica hugged her, "You can't fool my nose,"

"I could fool you! I could even fool Derek if I really wanted to,"

Erica giggled, "No you couldn't, he's trained his nose since he first shifted, there's no way you could fool him." The two girls entered the car, and said their hello's to Stiles,

"I could fool him!" Amy stated from the back seat,

"No, you couldn't, it's impossible. You smell like Amy, he would never mistake your smell a.k.a. you could never fool him," rebuddled Erica from the shot-gun seat,

"What are you two talking about?" Stiles interjected,

"I could, you want to bet on it?" Amy asked, ignoring Stiles,

"Sure, five bucks says you can't,"

"Five bucks says I can!" The girls shook hands,

"I still don't know what's going on!" exclaimed Stiles,

"It's nothing, Stiles," Erica touched his hand, "Amy just wants to give me five dollars,"

Stiles shook his head, "I will never understand girls," he stopped in front of Amy's cottage-like house, "Here we are,"

"Thanks, Stiles!" Amy hugged him and waited outside the car while Erica and Stiles said their good-bye's.

As the girls entered the house, Erica yawned, "I think I'm going to head straight to bed," Amy muttered her agreement and the two headed up stairs.

* * *

Amy glanced at the clock in her English classroom, only five minutes left until her plan to prove Erica wrong could be set in motion, Amy had stayed awake until midnight planning everything out, her first plan of attack was taking a shower in her father's Axe shampoo.

"Your only homework for the weekend is to have fun! Make sure you work on your English project!"

The bell rang just as Ms. Wera finished talking, Amy stood up quickly and grabbed her things, if she was going to skip second period- she was going to have to do it while nobody was paying attention to her, Amy ran to her locker, put back her Shakespeare novel and grabbed her mom's thick red sweater. Amy looked around the hallway, everybody was busy, nobody would pay any attention to a girl putting on cologne and perfume. Amy spritzed some of her new perfume on her wrists, her dad's cologne everywhere else and she grabbed her younger step-brothers hat and put it on her head for a couple of seconds.

_Is this enough to mask my scent?_ _It better be, I'm not skipping school for nothing!_

Amy looked around the hallway, she was getting weird looks that she could only hope were because of all the cologne she just sprayed.

Amy took off the hat on her head and closed the locker, Amy ran out of the school just as the bell rang for second period to start. Amy only stopped running when she was sure that she was a safe distance away from the school and all the teachers that could give her detention for skipping class. Luckily, Derek's house wasn't too far away from the school. Only a twenty minute walk.

_Was this going to work? Derek will probably think I'm insane if he catches my scent too early._

Amy smiled when she saw the Hale house come into view, she sprinted inside the house, through the front door only stopping when she was in the middle of the hallway,

_Now where's Derek? _

Just as she thought that, Amy saw a dark figure jump off the stair railings, the last thing she saw before her head hit the floor was the unmistakable red eye colour that only an Alpha could have...

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that's chapter 5! I hope you guys like it! (I totally apologize for the ending, I suck at cliff-hangers! ) There will be a lot more Derek in the next couple of chapters, so I hope you like him, but then again, who doesn't. Anyways, I'm really happy to get constructive criticism, so thank you! Um, if you have any questions, have anything/anyone you want to see more of (although I will eventually choose what goes in or not, so please don't have any too insane requests) or would like to add your two cents in just say it in the reviews and I'll try get back to you! In conclusion, thanks for all your lovely reviews! :*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Quick note! Everything that's in **_Italic _****_Bold_ **is Derek thinking!

* * *

Amy woke up looking at a white ceiling, there was something cold on her head a shadow loomed over her,

_What just happened?_

"Oh thank God," Amy heard a voice to her right, but when she turned her head, she could only see a white light and black dots,

"Who- what?" suddenly everything that had happened came to her in a big wave, she had been at Derek's, skipping school because of the bet with Erica, when that thing fell on her, "Look, whoever you are, let me go. I have friends and they will come and find me, they know my scent. They will tear you limb from limb," There was a laugh from the other side of the room,

"Look at this, probably suffering from a concussion and still spunky as ever," Wait, Amy knew that voice, she had been listening to that sarcastic tone of voice for a long time,

"Peter? Is that you?" Amy's sight recovered and she could see that she was in the Hale house, she let out a relieved sigh, "Wait, what happened?" asked Amy, propping herself up on her elbows,

"Derek decided it would be fun to jump you," Peter laughed at his own joke,

Amy could hear Derek pacing the room, "No, I thought someone had gotten past the barrier I put up," Derek sniffed the air, "I would have known it was you if you hadn't masked your scent with all that garbage!"

Amy smiled, "So I tricked you into thinking I was somebody else with my scent?"

"Yes, but why is that the point? What the hell were you doing here?"

Amy laughed, "I win,"

"You broke your leg! How do you win?"

"I broke my leg?" Amy looked down, noticing the ice pack resting on her jeans,

"Look, we've got to get you to the hospital," Derek grabbed his leather jacket from a kitchen chair,

"I know I haven't been in a hospital since I last died, but I'm pretty sure the nurses ask questions when you come in with a broken leg," Peter sat down on the other sofa, waiting for Derek to reply,

"It doesn't matter," said Derek glaring at Peter, "She's got to get to the hospital so that they can look at her leg,"

"What are you going to say? She came inside my house and I jumped on her, breaking her leg and knocking her out for thirty minutes?"

Derek shook his head, "I'll make something up, Amy get up,"

Amy looked at him and then looked back at her leg, "Are you serious?"

Derek sighed and walked over to Amy, picking her up by the waist, "Can you hop?"

Amy nodded and said good-bye to Peter, who was busy grabbing an X-Box controller.

"Stay here," said Derek as he planted Amy in the doorway,

"Not like I can go anywhere else," murmured Amy,

_How could this have happened? What is mom going to say? What's Mark going to do when he finds out that I skipped school?_

Derek came back holding his car keys, he sucked in a deep breath and grabbed Amy by the waist, Amy hopped her way to the black Camaro.

"Here," Derek opened the back door, "Get in,"

Amy scoffed, "I think I'll take the front seat,"

"You broke your leg, you need to rest it,"

Amy poked Derek's chest, "No, _you _broke my leg, I think I deserve the front seat,"

Derek frowned, "Fine," he waited for Amy to get comfortable in the seat and then slammed the door, Derek started the car and backed out of the drive way, cursing the entire time.

"Derek," Amy looked at the dashboard, "You're driving twenty miles faster than the speed limit allows,"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does when we end up dying on our way to a hospital!"

Derek sighed, he lifted his foot off the gas pedal just as a loud siren started wailing behind them,

Amy groaned, "I hate to say I told you so, but, I told you so,"

A female officer with bright red hair and a freckled face walked to the driver's seat window and tapped it; telling Derek to roll it down,

"Hi there," Amy watched as the officer looked Derek up and down,

_Stupid slut._

"Hi," Derek smiled at her, showing off his white teeth,

"Do you know that you were speeding?"

Derek nodded and took in a deep breath, "Yeah, I do. It's just that my sister," he turned to Amy and pointed to her, "My sister just broke her leg and I'm trying to get her to the hospital as soon as possible."

The officer giggled, melting under Derek's gaze, "Well, as heroic as that is, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to see your license and registration. Please, step out of the vehicle."

Derek nodded as if understanding that this was a mandatory procedure, "Yes ma'am," Derek reached over to the passenger seat and leaned over Amy, breathing deeply, he extracted the necessary documents from the car door pocket. Derek stepped out of the car and leaned into the officer, not wasting any time, he whispered something into her ear, Amy tried to listen into their conversation but they were too quiet. Amy watched as a blush creeped across the cop's face and neck, the officer gasped and grabbed her stomach. Amy was surprised by the amount of jealousy that filled her body. Derek entered the car, refusing to look at Amy. The police officer smiled at Derek as she handed him his documents back. Amy was delighted to see that Derek was also given a white piece of paper; he had still gotten the ticket. But when Amy looked closer, the paper was blank except for a 10-digit number.

_He didn't get a ticket_, thought Amy, _he had gotten her number!_

When the cop was out of view, Derek started speeding again.

"My sister?" demanded Amy, "I'm your sister?"

"Well what else was I supposed to say? The plan wouldn't have worked if I had said anything else!"

"You mean your plan to flirt with her while I'm here!" Derek looked at her, his hands squeezing the steering wheel, "While I'm here sitting in pain from the broken leg you caused me!" Amy added, fiddling with her hands,

"Well what else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know! Take the ticket?"

Derek groaned, "Why would I want to get a speeding ticket when I know I can get out of it?"

_So I wouldn't have to watch you get farther with a cop in five minutes than you have with me in five months!_

"I don't know, I just thought you had some morals!"

Derek sighed and went back to driving, there was no talk until they finally reached the hospital parking lot,

"There's no space," stated Amy,

"I can see that," The two spent the next 10 minutes looking for a parking spot, they finally found one... fifteen minutes away from the hospital.

"Can you get there?" asked Derek,

"I can hop," Derek nodded and put his arm around Amy's waist, and they began walking and hoping towards the hospital.

After five minutes of silence, Derek took in a huge breath and Amy remembered how difficult this must be for him, having to fight the instinct while she was so close to him,

"Why were you even wearing all that horrible cologne? You smell better with your normal, vanilla perfume anyway,"

"I was winning a bet... and I don't wear perfume, Derek,"

"Yes you do, remember? Just yesterday you asked me to smell your wrists to see which one was better,"

Amy laughed, "That was only because of Erica, the perfume was for her,"

Derek looked at the floor and muttered a quiet, 'Oh,'

_He likes the way I smell! _

If Amy didn't have a broken leg she would have done a jig.

"Can you walk any faster?" sighed Derek,

"I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance for you, but this is your fault!"

Derek shook his head and picked Amy up, bridal style. Amy didn't try to fight him, he was quite comfortable. She leaned her head against him and shut her eyes trying to ignore the pain that was shooting up her leg. The pair reached the emergency room in less than five minutes,

Amy could hear the slight hiss of the doors as they opened and then the patter of feet as a nurse ran up to them,

"What's happened? Sir-, oh, hello there."

Amy sighed, this was ridiculous.

_I could be dying and all their attention would be on the pecs I'm resting my head on, _

_"_She broke her leg," Derek said, slowly putting Amy on the floor. His had rested on her waist just in case she lost her energy to stand,

Amy threw the nurse a pained smile, "Hello,"

"Well, if that's all just take a seat and I'll get all the papers." the nurse scampered off to help a mother holding a crying infant,

Amy looked up at Derek, "I don't have any papers! My parents are in Europe, I didn't bring anything here. I don't even have my medical card, it's at home!

Derek just shushed her and led her to a chair as far away from all the other patients, "You won't need it,"

Amy groaned, "Are you going to flirt with her too?"

Derek smirked, "No, I'm not planning on it,"

Amy smiled, "Good."

The next few minutes passed by in silence as Amy leafed through a magazine and Derek watched the football game on the T.V. The pain in Amy's leg grew as the time passed and she couldn't help but wince.

"Hello there, Missy," the nurse walked up to Amy and Amy studied her; she had chocolate coloured eyes and a dimple on her right cheek when she smiled, her hair was coloured an ugly shade of blonde and Amy could see her dark brown roots, she wore a normal nurse uniform with smiling puppies rolling around, "I need you to fill this out before Dr. Lee can see you."

Amy looked towards Derek, but, he wasn't looking at her, "Thanks," Amy grabbed the clip-board from the nurse, "What the hell, Derek? What am I supposed to fill out?"

"Just fill out everything you know and I'll do the rest,"

Amy huffed, "Fine, but I hope you know that if this little plan gets us arrested, it will be your fault because you broke my leg,"

Derek's eye twitched and he turned to face her, "If you hadn't decided to mask your smell and run into my house, unannounced maybe it wouldn't have ended up like this!"

Amy glared at him, "Maybe you should look before you decide to go all Alpha werewolf and attack someone!"

"I'm sorry," Derek started sarcastically, "Maybe I would have been a little less agitated about it if I didn't know about the _pack of Alpha's_ that want to kill my pack!"

"Well you definitely need a stress reliever! Maybe a good massage to keep you from freaking out about something that you don't even know is happening!"

Derek was fuming at this point, "Just finish that damn information sheet,"

Amy smiled inwardly, she had won! So what if her reward was finishing a medical sheet, she had won! Amy finished her medical sheet quickly, without her medical card she didn't have much to write. Amy shook her head, without her medical card, she doubted she would even be accepted into the hospital. Amy passed the clipboard over to Derek. He stood up wordlessly and walked over to the woman at the front desk. Amy could only see Derek's back from her seat, is this why he chose this seat? Derek walked back, followed by the nurse who was fidgeting with her hands.

"The doctor is ready for you now," the nurse waited until Derek's arm was positioned around Amy's waist before she led them off into a small room, "Wait here for Dr. Lee, he'll be with you shortly."

Amy watched as the nurse jogged out of the room, making up an excuse about a new emergency.

"What did you do?" asked Amy in a hushed voice,

"I just told them the truth, that you forgot your card,"

"That is a load of bull, Derek."

"Well, you're going to have to believe it."

"No, I won't. Now tell me what you really did because she looks like she just pissed herself!"

"I already told you-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Amy needs to change into this, before she can get her leg scanned," the new nurse smiled at Derek then turned to give Amy her new wardrobe -a flimsy little blue gown-. Amy re-positioned herself so that she could stand up without putting too much pressure on her broken leg.

Derek looked down at the floor as Amy hopped towards the little cubicle where she could change, "Do you- do you need any help?" he asked refusing to look up, Amy thought it over; did she want to watch him squirm as he helped her change into this gown or not?

Amy sighed, "No, I got it, thanks though."

Derek looked around the room, it was an ordinary hospital room. Sanitized to the max with two chairs on either sides of a small blue bed.

**_How did I get sucked into this? Oh yeah, I attacked Amy. _**

He watched as Amy stepped out of the cubicle.

**_Damn her with her mesmerizing blue eyes and soft skin, she's like a little toy that you can't have. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't I have been mates with someone who wasn't as delicate and as breakable as a china doll. _**

Derek rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, it wasn't his choice. If it had been his choice he wouldn't have chosen anyone.

_**It was too much of a risk, mating with someone, falling in love with someone. Especially Amy, who couldn't defend herself against anyone. Not even me, it would be so easy to bite her little wrist and then take her right here.**_

Derek shook himself,

_**No, I have to stop thinking about her, I have to stop thinking about her wrist. It would be too much trouble. Falling in love with her was mistake number one, he refused to put her life in more danger than it already was.**_

Amy voice shook Derek out of his thoughts, "Bye,"

Derek nodded his good-bye, smelling the hand sanitizer on the doctor that had just entered to take Amy to scan her leg.

Amy was rolled away in a wheel chair, Derek could hear the squeak of the nurses shoes as she rolled her to the elevator. Derek could hear Amy's heart beat; she was worried and in pain. Derek wished that he could help her, that he could hug her and tell her that it would be fine, but he couldn't and he wouldn't. He wasn't going to bring Amy into his life. Especially when it was this messy. Derek took in a deep breath, he could still smell a small part of Amy's natural scent in the room, masked with all that junk that she had put on that morning.

_**I wonder what she'd smell like if we mated? No, you cannot think like that. You'd put her in danger. She deserves a happy life, one that does not involve you. **_

Derek groaned, all he could think about these past few months was Amy; what Amy was wearing, how Amy was doing, where she was going, whether she was safe there or not and how she would feel like being mated to him. Derek grabbed the bed post, he couldn't think like that. He couldn't think of Amy. He couldn't, not like that. He couldn't think of how well Amy's wrist would fit into his mouth or what noises she would make as he entered her or whether she would scream when he finally bit her shoulder.

"No!" Derek yelled out loud, slamming his fist into the bed.

**_No, she's out-of-bounds. You can't have her._**

Derek heard the squeak of a sneaker and rolling wheels, he sniffed the air and smiled, Amy was coming back!

**_No! You can't have her!_ **

Derek put on a frown and waited for the sounds to come closer. He could hear Amy's heart beat now; it wasn't as fast; she was calm. Derek smelled the air, all he could smell was pain and the regular happiness that came with Amy. Derek sighed outwardly, she was feeling better.

Amy was rolled into her hospital room where Derek was sitting, as quiet as ever. Amy thanked the nurse for all her help and then rolled herself over to Derek holding a Sharpie in her right hand.

"Hello," Amy smiled at him, but Derek refused to look at her, "I got a cast, look at it!" Amy pointed towards the cast on her leg, her tibia wasn't broken but it was badly sprained so she needed to wear a cast and use crutches. Amy looked at Derek again but he refused to look at her or her cast. Amy stuck out her free hand and grasped Derek's jaw,

"Look at my cast," she moved Derek's head to look at her leg then moved it back up so that he was looking at her, "You helped me when I was hurt, so thank you for that, although you are the reason I got hurt in the first place but we'll ignore that." Amy smiled and she could see the edges out Derek's mouth move upwards, "You get to sign my cast first by the way," Amy handed Derek the Sharpie.

"I'm not signing your cast."

"It's your fault I have to wear a cast, so yes, you'll sign it _and_ you'll write a nice little note as well."

Derek sighed but grabbed the pen, he uncapped the lid and put the pen's point on her cast when he noticed something, "It's pink," he scowled at the colour choice,

Amy giggled, "I know, I specifically asked for a pink one,"

Derek groaned,

"Frustrated Derek?" asked Amy, smiling,

"Slightly,"

Amy laughed, Derek would never know how much his simple, one word answer made her day.

* * *

The day passed by quickly, Amy and Derek left the hospital and Amy spent the rest of the school day calling her parents to tell them about the 'running' accident that she had and texting the group telling them that she was fine, reminding Erica that she owed her five dollars.

"Amy!" Peter called from the kitchen,

"Yeah?" answered Amy, she was resting in the living room with her leg on the coffee table waiting for Peter to come back from the kitchen with some chocolate.

"I need to sign your cast," said Peter walking into the living room,

Amy smiled at Peter, "Finally! A Hale that will sign a cast without being forced!" Amy looked over at Derek who was outside in the snow doing push-ups.

"He heard you," Peter grabbed the pink Sharpie from the table and sat down on the floor preparing himself for the task at hand,

"That was the point," responded Amy opening up her chocolate bar,

"There, done!" Peter put the cap on the Sharpie and stood up to admire his handiwork. Amy looked down, laughing, next to Derek's note that said, 'Get well soon. -Derek' was Peter's flamboyant note, 'I'm so sorry about your little 'running accident' but I guess there was just so much frustration that it couldn't be held back anymore! You're the only one I really like around here so get better soon. -Peter'

"Thank you, Peter." he smiled and walked away.

The front door opened and there was a loud scream, "Amy!" Erica ran into the living room, jumping onto Amy for a hug, "Oh my God, I told you not to do it! Oh God, why didn't you tell me? I never thought you would actually be so stupid! Why the hell would you even-? You little dumb ass, I need to sign your cast." Erica sighed and grabbed the pen,

"Are you okay?"

"What the hell did you even do?"

"She was trying to trick Derek,"

"Amy!"

"You little dip shit, what's wrong with you?"

"Thanks, you guys. Your kind words are really helping out right now," answered Amy,

"Well, what else are we supposed to say? Good job Amy, we're proud of you for breaking your leg?"

"I didn't break it! I just sprained it," Amy looked down at her cast, "...badly,"

"Wait, everybody just hold on!" Stiles said, waving his arms around, "What the hell actually happened, like I know you came here smelling differently but what happened after? Did you trip or what?"

Peter walked into the room, "My sexually frustrated nephew jumped her because she smelled just so damn good,"

"Well that explains it," Stiles muttered,

Derek walked into the room, "No, Amy decided to risk her life for five dollars and this is how it ended,"

"How does she risk her life by having sex with you?" asked Boyd,

Peter laughed, pointing at Boyd, he said, "You! I like you!"

Derek ignored them, "Amy is not important right now, the full moon is only a few weeks away and I need warriors not teenagers. Now go outside and do fifty push-ups by the time I get there,"

Isaac sighed, "I didn't know that the Huns were back,"

"Can I do girl push-ups?" Erica whimpered, "I mean, science has actually proven that-"

"Go now or I'll make it one hundred push-ups for everybody." Erica rolled her eyes at Derek but followed everyone else outside, so that only Lydia and Amy were left in the living room, Allison decided to watch Scott train.

"Amy?"

"Yah, Lydia?"

"Turn around so I can braid your hair,"

"Yes ma'am," Amy moved around on the couch until she was facing the backyard and her back was to Lydia,

"So you like Derek, right?"

Amy stiffened, "Maybe,"

"Oh please, Jackson tells me everything. I already know, I was just wondering whether you thought he was an asshole or not,"

Amy laughed, "I may like him but, yeah, I do think he's an asshole,"

Lydia started a french braid, "Good, I just wanted to make sure that he didn't slip some sort of Dr. Deaton magic into your drink,"

Amy smiled, "Nah, I fell for him all on my own,"

Lydia said nothing and the girls were left to their own musings. Time passed as Amy watched the beta's take on Derek, nothing seemed to be working. Derek was just stronger and smarter than them, Amy yawned, she just hoped that they were making some progress.

"Did you just yawn?" asked Lydia,

Amy yawned again, "Yeah, I guess I did,"

Lydia got off of the couch, "Take a nap, I've got to go home anyway,"

Amy said good-bye then waited until she heard Lydia shut the front door before she closed her eyes, what time was it anyway? she thought, probably still too early to go to sleep...

* * *

When Amy woke up, the lights were blinding her,

_Where am I? __Oh yeah, Derek's._

Amy looked down at her leg but a thick blanket was covering her body,

_Did Derek do this? _

Amy smiled to herself, it was a nice thought,

"I'm here!" yelled a voice from the front door, was that Erica?

"Erica?"

"Amy! Did you even get out of bed today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Amy, it's four o'clock,"

"In the morning?"

"Amy are you sure you don't have a concussion?" Erica laughed,

"No, I mean yes, but- wait, I missed another day of school?"

"Yeah, I guessed you would say that," Erica dropped a math textbook onto the coffee table,

"Oh, thank you so much Erica!"

"No problem, just, please, go take a shower you're starting to smell,"

Amy glared at Erica, "Fine, I will. Wait, why aren't you training?"

"Peter's training us again, he let me leave so I could get us some Chinese food for after training," Erica held up four huge bags with Chinese writing on them,

"So, where's Derek?" Amy asked,

"Probably up in his room,"

Amy smiled, "Got it. I'm going to go take a shower and then I'm going to go talk to him."

"Don't forget to massage him,"

"What?" asked Amy, her butt halfway off the couch,

"Massage him, and his... pecs, yeah do that." Erica smiled, "Just listen to me, I know more about this than you do," Erica winked and went into the kitchen to put the Chinese food on the table,

Amy got up, grabbed her crutches and hopped her way up the stairs to the shower.

Derek heard Amy walking up the stairs, hopping on her feet, he swore under his breath. If she came in here today, he'd do something he'd regret.

Derek remembered the words that one of the Alpha's told him, _"We'll take you down with the people that you love and we'll torture them until you give us what we want," _Derek shivered despite the warm air, they meant Amy and he was sure of it, who else could it be? He needed to make sure that she stayed away from him until he had this all sorted out.

_**How can I make her think that I don't** **care?**_

Derek started pacing around his room, this wasn't going to be easy, she needed to stay away, that was for sure. Derek couldn't handle anything today, he'd snap. He'd go insane, just like Peter had. Amy needed to stay away from him, he wasn't safe. They'd torture her. How could he make her realize that? He would snap the Alpha's legs in two if they touched her, he would bash their heads in and laugh at their pain if they came within fifty feet of Amy. Derek sniffed the air, Amy was coming his way, shit! No, no, no, this was not happening. He could feel his ears pointing, his face growing facial hair and his nails growing into menacing claws.

Meanwhile Amy was outside his door, completely unaware. She knocked once, there was no answer. Amy knocked a second time but there was nothing. Was something wrong? Amy grasped the door handle turning it. Amy peered inside the room; it was dark, the blinds were closed and she could barely see Derek's figure. He was sitting down on his bed, his legs crossed.

Amy hopped closer, "Hey Derek," there was only a grunt as a response, "so I just wanted to thank you again for driving me to the hospital yesterday, and putting that blanket on me this morning," Amy put her hands on Derek's shoulders and started to massage them, "I'm very grateful," she moved her hands lower, pressing her palms on Derek's pecs, she leaned her mouth closer to his ear and whispered, "I am very, very grateful," Amy smiled to herself, this would have to get him to notice her right? Derek spun around on the bed and jumped off, making Amy hop back a step. Derek's eyes turned red and he snarled,

"I never put any blanket on you, it was Peter," Derek growled and grabbed Amy by the neck lifting her up a foot into the air, as he slammed her into the wall, he squeezed her neck,

"Der- Der- Derek," Amy managed to choke out, his hands were ice-cold on her neck and she could feel the bruises starting to form,

"Don't you get it? This is just some stupid little crush," Derek squeezed harder, bringing tears to Amy's eyes,

"Derek," Amy gasped, "You're hurting me!" Amy breathed in deeply, trying to get as much air into her lungs as possible, "Derek- I- I can't- breath, Derek!"

Amy watched as Derek's eyes turned blue, he suddenly released his grip and dropped her on the floor,

"Oh my God..." he whispered, and ran out of the room on all fours.

For the next ten minutes, Amy sat there, crying, in a heap on the floor. Cherishing every breath she took, she had never felt so grateful for air before.

_What just happened?_

Amy got up, grabbing her crutches from where she left them on the wall, she needed to get out of here. Amy took one step down the stairs but then she remembered how much she had cried,

_I probably look like a mess._

Amy hopped into the bathroom as fast as she could, she locked the door behind her. Amy looked in the mirror, her eyes were red from crying and her neck was bruised, bluish-black marks from Derek's fingers were already starting to appear,

_How did this happen?_

Amy checked her pockets for her phone, with shaking fingers she texted Lydia.

Amy waited until she heard Lydia running up the stairs and then unlocked the bathroom door,

"Amy, what's wrong?" Amy looked away, "Amy? Are those hickies on your neck? Amy? Spill! What happened..."

Lydia was cut off when Amy looked at her,

"Amy, Amy honey, what happened?" Lydia walked over to Amy and hugged her, "What happened?"

Amy sighed, " I- I went over to talk to-"

_Wait, Erica might want to know what happened..._

"Can you get Erica for me?" Amy whispered,

"Yeah, yeah of course, you want me to bring Allison as well?"

"No! No, it'll just complicate things,"

_Not to mention that if Allison told her dad, Mr. Argent would have even more of a reason to kill Derek._

"Okay," Lydia ran out of the bathroom.

It only took moments for Lydia to return with Erica in tow, "What happened? Amy, oh my God..." Erica squeezed Amy, "Amy, explain. Now."

And Amy did, she told them everything, filling in Lydia when she was confused as to _why_ she actually decided to try to seduce Derek, when Amy finished, the girls were silent.

"I'm going to kill him," said Lydia standing up from where she was sitting on the ledge of the bathtub,

Erica nodded, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Amy sighed and shook her head, "Don't please, come on. I just want to get out of here. Lydia, do you have a turtleneck I can borrow?"

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, hold on," she ran out of the bathroom and returned with an orange turtleneck.

"Thanks," Amy put it on her black sleeved shirt, "Erica?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Stiles give me a ride home?"

Erica nodded, "Yeah, come on." Lydia helped Amy down the stairs as Erica held her crutches,

When the girls walked into the living room, it was empty.

"Kitchen," said Erica, "We were all really hungry, I was eating when Lydia told me to go up to the bathroom," Amy nodded, the girls walked into the kitchen and Amy stood in the doorway as Erica looked for Stiles,

"Where did Stiles go?" asked Erica,

"He drove Allison and Scott home a few minutes ago," answered Jackson, "What happened to you?" asked Jackson looking at Amy,

"Nothing happened, Jackson. Watch what you say or you'll be using your hand tonight," Lydia pursed her lips, then looked over at Amy who was frowning at the floor, "You need to give us a ride,"

Jackson looked over at Boyd, "We're eating,"

"Well, _we're_ leaving. So, give us a ride or give me your car keys," snapped Lydia,

"Fine." Jackson got out of his chair throwing his plastic fork at the plate, "See you tomorrow," he told Isaac and Boyd,

The group headed over to Jackson's Porsche, "What the hell is up with you guys tonight? I've never seen Erica leave the kitchen table while there was still food in her plate,"

"Shut up, Jackson," scorned Lydia from the front seat, next to Jackson, "Just drive us to Amy's house,"

"Whatever,"

The car ride was silent the rest of the way to Amy's house, when they got to the cottage-style home, Erica and Lydia got out of the car to help Amy,

"You want us to stay with you?" asked Lydia,

"No, I want to be alone."

Erica nodded,

"Derek said not to stay home alone,"

Lydia whipped around to face Jackson, "Since when is Derek's word law? Last time I checked, you and I stayed home alone at least three times since he made that stupid rule,"

"Fine, but when he spazzes out about it tomorrow, don't whine about it to me," Jackson turned away from Lydia,

"Here, take this," Lydia gave Amy a small bottle,

"Concealer?" Amy said, as she read the small writing,

"The best, cover up your neck. Your parents are coming home tomorrow, they might be suspicious about the marks on your neck,"

Amy cursed, "I forgot about them,"

"Don't worry," Erica chimed in, "It's winter, they won't be worried if you wear turtlenecks,"

Amy sighed, "Thanks you guys,"

"No problem,"

"Bye, hun'" after some hugs and 'good-nights', Amy unlocked the door to her house and headed up to her bedroom,

_Mom and Mark are coming home tomorrow, how screwed am I? _

Amy changed into her pajama's and hopped into bed, but got back up to close her window when she thought she heard footsteps on her roof. She just wanted to forget all about today.

* * *

"Amy! Amy we're back!"

Amy jumped, almost dropping the concealer in the sink. Amy looked at her neck, Lydia was right; the concealer really was the best. Amy put on the orange turtleneck from last night, you never knew how fast the concealer would rub off. Amy grabbed her crutches and hopped out of her room and down the stairs where her mom and step-dad were, Amy gasped, they had changed since the last time she saw them! Her mother- Janet, had tanned from the European sun and her brown eyes popped from the new hair colour; a burgandy red with brown highlights. Her mom was wearing jean capris topped with a sunflower patterned shirt. Amy's step-dad- Mark, was still as pale as ever, and his dark brown hair stood out like a baby in a gun store, he wore the same shirt as Amy's mom and black jeans. Amy raced over to them as fast as she could with the cast, to envelop them in a hug,

"Oh, my baby! What were you doing skipping school? This is what happens!" Amy's mom inspected her cast, "Oh, you got your little friends to sign it! But, Amy what were you doing skipping school?"

Amy looked down, "It was just gym! I went for a run anyway,"

Mark smiled, "Only you would do something like that!"

Amy put on a smile, "You're right about that!" Amy looked around, "Do you need any help with your luggage? I was thinking, because there's no school on Monday I thought we could leave town for a day and shop, "

Amy's mom sighed, "Oh, Amy, honey, we wanted to tell you sooner..."

"We weren't even planning on coming back so soon!" chimed in Mark,

"-But when we heard you broke your leg, well, we just thought we'd stop by and see how you were doing,"

Amy looked at them, suddenly realizing what they were saying, "You're leaving? When?" Amy couldn't help but feel betrayed, knowing that it took a cast on a leg to get her parents to come back home,

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon," Mark said, holding Janet's hand,

"We're so sorry honey!"

Amy looked them in the eyes, "It's no problem, where are you guys going anyways?"

Amy's mom smiled widely, "We're going to England to see Jack!"

Jack was Mark's son, and Amy's step-brother he was 12... or 13, Amy wasn't sure. He was in England on a scholarship to some prep school,

"How long will you be there?" inquired Amy,

"Not long!"

"How long, mom?" repeated Amy,

Janet looked down, "We're not sure, we got one way tickets,"

Amy bit her lip, "Okay," she looked at her watch, "Mom, I have to go, I'm meeting Erica at Starbucks." Amy grabbed her fluffy brown jacket and put it on,

"Do you want a ride?" asked Mark,

Amy shook her head, "No, I'd really rather walk, what else am I supposed to do on a Saturday? Bye," Amy grabbed her crutches and opened the door, she didn't look back, she refused to let either one of them see the tears forming in her blue eyes. Amy walked around the snow, desperately hoping that there was no hidden ice anywhere.

_I wouldn't want to delay their trip with another_ _injury._

Amy walked into Starbucks, relishing in the blast of warm air she got whenever she walked in. Erica was waiting for her in one of the seats,

"Amy!" Erica waved her over, "How are you?" Erica looked at Amy's neck,

"I'm fine,"

Erica lifted her eyebrows, but didn't say anything else.

"I forgot to ask, how are your parents?"

"They're leaving," responded Amy,

"What do you mean they're leaving? As in leaving the house for the day or...?"

A cold chill came with Amy's answer, "No, as in leaving the house tomorrow afternoon for England."

Erica's mouth popped open, "But- but they just got here!"

"Yeah, they came home to check on me, they wouldn't have even come if I hadn't gotten this stupid cast!"

Erica passed her caramel mocha to Amy, "Hey, relish the day with them!"

Amy pursed her lips, "Honestly, I'd really rather not."

"I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be!"

"No," Erica shook her head, "If I hadn't told you to go up to Derek's room yesterday maybe things wouldn't have happened like they did, if I hadn't made that stupid bet with you, you wouldn't have broken your leg!"

"It's not broken, Erica. It's just a sprain, besides yesterday was all Derek."

Erica muttered something under her breath as her phone started ringing,

"Hello? What the hell does he want? It's Saturday. Well, tell Derek to shove that tree out of his- no! Listen, I'm not. Fine, but you're an ass." Erica looked at Amy apologetically, "I'm so sorry, something happened and I have to go,"

Amy smiled, "It's no big deal, but, I'm keeping your coffee."

Erica laughed, and hugged her, "Go ahead, I'll text you when I'm done,"

"Okay, bye!" Amy sipped the rest of the coffee,

_There's no use sitting around here, I better go and do something. _

But Amy didn't want to go home, she couldn't face her mom and Mark while she was so mad at them. Amy looked around when a thought popped into her head. Amy grabbed her crutches and threw away the coffee,

_It's only a ten minute walk from here, _

Amy hopped out of Starbucks and headed for the veterinarian's clinic.

Amy looked up at the brown, bricked building, as she walked closer she could hear the dog's barking and the cats meowing.

Amy walked through the front door, "Dr. Deaton?"

"Yes?" The voice of Dr. Deaton came from a room on the right, Amy followed the sound,

"I need to ask you a few questions,"

Dr. Deaton came into view, smiling, "About what?"

"About all this stupid mating business," Amy sighed,

"Okay, come into my office and we can talk about it there,"

Amy followed Dr. Deaton into a room at the back of the building, it was like any office out there; which surprised Amy considering that he knew so much about the supernatural, she thought there'd be books scattered about and latin dictionaries on 7'0 book shelves, but there wasn't. It was quite plain, there was a chair behind a desk with a laptop on it and two chairs in front of it. And a small shelf with a couple of classical books. Other than that it was completely empty.

"Where are all your books?" asked Amy,

Deaton laughed, "Just like Derek, hugh? This is a new century everything is on memory sticks," Amy looked down at the sound of _his _name, Deaton noticed,

"What happened Amy?"

Amy's eyes stayed locked on her shoes, "If you try to resist mating, can it... can it make you do violent things?"

Deaton's eyebrows shot up into his forehead, "Yes, definitely. Resisting would build up a lot tension and well, the tension has to go somewhere so the only way to relieve it would be through the violence, what happened Amy?"

Amy shook her head, "No, it's nothing, really. Just some stuff happened last night..."

"Did he attack you?"

Amy looked up, she wasn't expecting Deaton to say that, "Yeah, kind of, but, it's nothing major."

"I hate saying this, but, in a way, it's not his fault..."

Amy already knew that though, "I understand that, but, why is he so stubborn about it though? Why won't he just, just bite me already?" Amy groaned, that was the dumbest sounding thing that she had ever said,

"Derek... Derek is stubborn, he still thinks that he's protecting you if he doesn't bite you. With your broken leg-"

"It's sprained,"

"-with your sprained leg, he thinks that if he bit you it would be even easier for the Alpha's to go after you. And a werewolf will do anything to protect their mate, even if it means making it difficult on themselves-."

"Do you know anybody that has resisted the bite?"

Dr. Deaton chuckled, "No, honestly, I'm surprised he's resisted this long,"

Amy nodded, "So, you're sure it gets harder?"

Deaton sighed, "Yes, definitely. I talked to him two days ago and he was incredibly twitchy, couldn't sit still the whole time we were talking about you,"

"You two talk about me?"

"Yes, it's the only thing that we talk about,"

"Is that good or bad?" Amy asked,

"Well, that depends. Are you still interested in mating with him after he attacked you?"

"I'm not sure anymore," confessed Amy,

"If you are, I'd like to remind you that it's gotten very hard for him,"

"Thanks," Amy got out of the chair and shook hands with Dr. Deaton, "I have to go,"

Dr. Deaton led her out,

_Do I even want to be around Derek anymore? _

Amy groaned, she knew that the only reason that Derek had attacked her was because he was resisting, but he had still attacked her, how did she know that he wasn't going to do it again? And then there were her parents, who only came to see her because she was rushed to the emergency room. And were leaving tomorrow night, to go see Jack... again. Amy slowed down as she approached her house, she really didn't want to go inside and deal with Mark and her mom.

"I'm back,"

"Oh, Amy!" Amy's mom ran into the front hallway, "Me and Mark just made a wonderful dinner for all of us! You go put on something pretty and be down here in fifteen minutes!"

Amy sighed, "Mom, I'm not really in the mood-"

"No! This is our last night before we go and and I want us to spend it together!"

Amy groaned, "Fine, but I'm not changing,"

Amy's mom tapped her foot but caved, "Fine, go wash your hands and be down in ten!"

"I thought you said fifteen!"

"The extra five minutes were for you to get dressed, but you're not changing so be down in ten,"

"Fine, mom,"

"Don't you use that tone with me!"

Amy rolled her eyes and put one foot on the stairs,

_It's going to take me at least five minutes to get up these damn stairs, I might as well wash up in the powder room._

So Amy turned around and headed for the powder room underneath her stairs. Amy looked at herself while washing her hands in the burgundy and gold coloured bathroom, her eyes were blood shot from all the crying, her hair was a mess from the cold wind outside and her neck- well, her neck was still bruised.

Amy hopped out of the bathroom without her crutches, deciding to leave them next to the powder room door. Amy gasped when she walked into the kitchen. The whole kitchen was a mess, pots and pans littered the floor and sauce was spilled on the stove top and cupboards. There were noodles laying on the island and cheese still lying on the grater.

"Mom, what did you do the kitchen?"

"Nothing, I cooked!"

"Mom, you've never cooked before, you hate cooking."

"I do not," Amy's mom walked over to the dining room table and started setting up the table,

"Mom, for my 3rd grade bake sale, you bought the cookies because you said it was degrading to women to cook for a bake sale organized by a man," Amy sat down at the table,

"That was years ago. Mark! Come up here!"

Amy watched as Mark walked out of the basement holding a cooked chicken, "Sit, sit. This is going to be the best dinner we've ever made,"

Amy sighed,

_This was the only dinner Mark and mom have ever made._

Amy's mom and Mark sat at the end of the table,

"Dig in!" Mark grabbed a chicken leg and started chomping away at it,

"Eat Amy, you need food to help regrow that bone,"

"Mom, it's just-"

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow?" asked Mark,

"Nothing, probably just going to stay at home and finish up some homework,"

"Why don't you go over to that boys house?

Amy looked up, slowly remembering that when her parents were at home she had always had to text them where she was going. She had always texted them with only one word, 'Derek's', "Um, I'm not going to his place tomorrow."

"Oh, well, why not? You seemed to be very good friends," Amy's mom looked at her,

"I want to finish up the homework that I missed,"

"What happened Amy?" asked Mark, passing the bowl of spaghetti to Amy,

"Nothing happened! Can you drop it?"

Janet and Mark exchanged a glance, "If he did something to hurt you..."

"Mom! Oh my God, it's nothing!" Amy put some cheese on her spaghetti, "Why can't I stay home and finish my homework?"

"You can, we're just wondering why you're not at Derek's!"

"Because I don't want to be at Derek's! That's why! Why can't you be like all the other parents on the planet and be _happy _that their daughter isn't at a guys place?"

"We're happy, we're just confused," Mark said calmly,

"Well, stop being confused. I told you I'm not going to Derek's because I don't want to!" Amy took in a deep breath, "Can we change the topic, please?"

Amy's mom and Mark exchanged a glance, "Of course, hunny," Amy's mom leaned over and grabbed some cheese,

But the conversation never changed, the family stayed in silence for the rest of the meal and only spoke to say 'Pass the sauce,' or 'Give me the cheese, please,'

Amy got up from the table, "Do you need me to help with the dishes?"

Mark shook his head, "No, your mom and I will do it,"

"Okay, I'm going to go up to bed. Good night,"

"Good-night hun'

"Have a good sleep,"

Amy stopped at the powder room to grab her crutches and headed up to her room. The whole time her mind was fighting itself,

_Do I want to forgive Derek?_

_Of course not! He attacked you!_

_But... he's your mate, that's got to count for something._

_He attacked you! Stay as far away from him as possible! A mate is supposed to protect you, not attack you!_

Amy groaned and looked at the alarm clock it said eight o'clock,

_You might as well go to bed, you have nothing else to do. _

Amy sighed and tucked herself in, not bothering to change her clothes. Amy yawned,

_It's not fair, Mark and mom are leaving tomorrow and I'm going to be here alone because Erica will be training with Derek. _

Amy punched her pillow,

_Derek... why did Derek have to attack me? He always complicates everything! Deaton said that without their mate a person could fall into a depression because without their mate, a person is always missing something in their life. Deaton never said what to do when your mate attacks you,_

Amy sighed and got comfier in her bed,

_There's no reason to worry about it now, just get some sleep._

Amy yawned and shut her eyes, not noticing the small thud of someone jumping on her roof.

* * *

Amy looked at her neck in the mirror, it didn't look as bad as it had yesterday. The bruises were a pale blue in colour and looked like fading hickies, apparently Derek didn't hurt her as much as it looked like yesterday. Amy put on some of Lydia's concealer and put on a long-sleeved shirt and promised herself that she was going to be productive today. Amy grabbed her math book and set it up on her desk, she looked at the sticky note that was written in Erica's messy handwriting: Page 900, 745 & 34. Amy grabbed a sheet of lined paper and started on the three pages of algebra.

_Do I want to forgive Derek? _

_No, no you don't, he attacked you._

_He only attacked you because he's trying to control the instinct._

_He still attacked you, besides why is he even trying to ignore the instinct? Are the Alpha's really such a threat? You can take care of yourself._

_He's trying to protect you, that's why he's controlling the instinct._

_What a great protector he is, trying to kill you and all._

Amy sighed, there was no way she was going to be able to do this math.

_I'll just copy if off of Lydia,_

"Amy!" Amy's mom called from downstairs, "Amy, the taxi's here! We're leaving,"

Amy looked over at her alarm clock on her dresser, it read three o'clock,

"Hold on, mom! I'm coming down,"

Amy grabbed her crutches and hopped her way down the stairs. Mark and Amy's mom stood in the doorway, wearing the same thing that they had walked into the house in yesterday.

"Bye, have fun in England," Amy walked over and hugged her mom and Mark,

"We will! Have fun here okay? Hang out with friends," Amy looked at her mom and rolled her eyes, she meant Derek, "Don't skip school again, Amy!"

"I won't, mom,"

"Don't do drugs either," added Mark, Amy's mom nodded in agreement,

"I can't guarantee that, but..." Amy looked at her mom and Mark who weren't smiling, "It's a joke, I won't do drugs." Amy held out her pinky, "I promise,"

Amy's mom smiled and followed Mark out of the door, "Be good, don't have parties. You know where the money is, right?"

Amy nodded, "Behind the dryer in the basement, under the loose floorboard,"

"Good, good,"

The man in the taxi honked the horn, "Lady, we have to go!"

"Shut it! I'm talking to my damn daughter!" yelled Amy's mom,

"Mom, you don't have to hate every man besides Mark,"

"I do when they annoy me,"

Amy laughed and hugged her mom again, "Have fun, say 'Hi' to Jack for me,"

"Will do," Amy's mom walked out of the house and into the car, "Love you!" she yelled out of the car,

Amy laughed again watching the driver shake his head, he was in for the ride of his life.

Amy shut the door,

_Alone... again._

Amy looked at the clock in the living room; forty-five past three. Amy walked over to the phone, dialing in Lydia's number.

"Hello?"

"Lydia,"

"Amy?" Lydia's voice held a hint of surprise,

"Yeah, were you expecting someone else?"

"No, I was just thinking about you, that's all. What's up?" Lydia asked,

"Nothing at all, my parents just left and I'm bored, do you want to come over?"

"Sure,"

Amy walked over to the fridge, there was an apple and a carrot, half-peeled, "Oh, bring your car and math homework... I'm going to have to go grocery shopping,"

"Yup, I'll walk over though and then get Jackson to give us a ride when we want to go shopping,"

Amy laughed, Jackson was whipped to the fullest, "Okay, that'll work, see ya'"

"See you soon,"

Amy hung up the phone and sat down on the living room couch hugging her teddy bear, Mr. Bear always calmed her down. No matter how old she was.

"Amy," Lydia opened the door,

Amy stood up, leaving her bear on the couch, "Hey, what's up?"

"Ugh, only the worst. Mom decided to cheat on dad with the new palate's instructor,"

"I thought she already did that," Amy said, going up the stairs,

"Oh no, she did. But this time she cheated on dad with the new palate's instructor _and_ Mr. Simpson from the yacht club,"

Amy tisked, "Ouch,"

"At the same time,"

Amy frowned, "Double ouch,"

"Yeah, so now dad's angry but mom knows about the cooking instructor so she's waiting to use it against him in court,"

"Wow, I don't know what to say, I'm sorry?"

Lydia smiled, "Oh, it's fine. I've been waiting for this day for three years. Oh, here are the answers,"

"Thanks," Amy sat down at her desk and started copying down the answers, happily noticing that the questions she did do, were right.

"What are you going to do about Derek?" asked Lydia, playing with her hair,

"I don't know,"

"Are you going to forgive him, or...?"

"I'm not sure," responded Amy looking up from the math, "On one hand he attacked me but on the other hand we're mates so I don't know,"

"Well, you have to find out,"

"Have you mated with Jackson, yet?"

Lydia looked down, "No, I have not,"

"Oh well, I'm sure it's just like a late instinct or something..."

Lydia sighed, "Maybe,"

"He just turned a couple months ago, that's why,"

Lydia nodded, "Of course,"

Amy put down her pen, "Thanks for the answers,"

"No problem," Amy handed Lydia her paper,

"Let's go downstairs," Lydia sat up and grabbed Amy's crutches, "Here,"

"Thanks,"

"Do you want to go shopping now?" asked Lydia, walking down the stairs,

Amy nodded, "We might as well,"

"Okay, let me just call Jackson,"

"Sure, do you need to use the phone?"

"No, I'm good,"

"Okay, I'm just going to go grab my jacket,"

"Can you bring mine too?" asked Lydia,

"Sure, it's the green poncho one?"

Lydia nodded, "Of course, didn't you notice that Alexandra Staven wore the exact same poncho while she was in Amsterdam for her new movie?"

Amy shook her head, "No, I didn't,"

"Well, you should have," Lydia pursed her lips, "Jackson? I need you to come drive Amy and I to the grocery store." There was a short pause and Amy could hear laughter from the other end, "Yes, _I _am going grocery shopping, now come get us, we're at Amy's. Okay, bye. Love you too." Lydia looked over at Amy, "He'll be here in five minutes,"

Amy nodded, "Awesome,"

Lydia looked at the beige trench coat Amy had just put on, "I like it! Where did you get it?"

Amy grabbed the keys from the cupboard in the kitchen, "Um, I think I got it from... from that cute winter store in the mall, the small store next to H&M."

"The Peppermint Mill?"

"No, the one on the right of H&M."

"Oh! Stendricks?"

"Yes! It was on sale, I got it for, like, forty-eight dollars,"

"Oooh! Do you think there's one in another colour?"

"No, I-"

"Oh! There's Jackson," Lydia ran out of the house and into the car,

Amy sighed and hopped outside on her crutches, locking the door.

"Hey, Jackson," Amy said getting into the car,

"Hey, Amy," Jackson smiled at her through the rear-view mirror, "What the hell are you two doing grocery shopping at five?"

Amy looked at the clock, it was half past four, "Well, there's no law against it, besides there's nothing in my fridge,"

"Well Derek made it law today," Jackson stated,

Amy's head shot up at the sound of Derek's name, "What do you mean?"

"Today at the pack meeting, he told us that two days ago the Alpha's threatened him through the pack. That's why he was all spazzy on Friday," Suddenly it all made a little more sense to Amy, the reason Derek was so uptight the day he attacked Amy was because the Alpha's had threatened the pack. The pack meaning Amy, and Derek must have thought that he wasn't doing a good job protecting Amy so when she made all those moves on him, he must have just snapped thinking that he wasn't doing anything properly and that he was putting her in even more danger being around him, "So, Derek told us that we weren't supposed to be out alone when it was dark," Derek gestured outside, "It's dark,"

"Whatever," said Amy, "We're not alone,"

Jackson pulled up at the grocery store,

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Lydia,

"No, that's fine,"

"Okay, see you!"

Amy walked into the store and headed for the fruits,

_So that explains why Derek was so angry on Friday._

_It still doesn't give him an excuse for attacking you._

_It helps though._

Amy looked outside the store window and saw Jackson and Lydia talking to a tall, black-haired boy. Amy waved at them and they waved back. Amy hopped towards the meats; she grabbed some fish, steaks and then headed over to the frozen food section of the store where she saw Peter.

"Hey, Peter,"

Peter turned around and smiled, "Hello there,"

"What's up?" said Amy, grabbing two frozen pizza's,

"Grabbing some things for tonight, I've been invited to a small get-together."

Amy looked at him, confused, "I thought everyone thought you were dead,"

"That's besides the point,"

Amy laughed, grabbing some ice-cream, "Well, I have to go, but have fun at your little get-together,"

"Bye, Amy,"

Amy hopped away from Peter but stopped, "Hey, Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for that blanket on Thursday," Amy smiled, turning away,

"What blanket?" asked Peter,

Amy turned back to him, "When I fell asleep at your place on Thursday, thanks for putting that blanket over me."

"I didn't do that, when we came back from training that blanket was already on you, I thought Lydia did it,"

Amy shook her head, "No, she left before I went to sleep,"

Peter shrugged, "Then it was Derek. Nobody else was allowed inside and Derek left training for a few minutes,"

"Thanks, Peter," Amy turned around and headed over to the cash registers, seething, "That stupid, little liar!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's it! Finally! That's chapter 6 for you guys! I'm sorry for not being able to update yesterday but as you can see by the length of this chapter... I wasn't done. Do not expect chapters this long because you will be sadly disappointing. Nothing more that 5000 words anymore! I can't believe I made a chapter with 10,000+ words. Anyways, thanks so much for the nice reviews! Please keep them coming, I love reading them, remember anything you want explained/more of/to add just put it in the reviews and I'll try to incorporate it! Please read and Review! :*


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Chapter:_

_"Thanks, Peter," Amy turned around and headed over to the cash registers, seething, "That stupid, little liar!"_

* * *

Amy paid in cash and hopped out of the store as fast as she could.

_That stupid, gitty, lying, bastard. He actually cares, damn him. _

Amy wanted to punch something, to hit something, that something was Derek.

_How dare he lie to me? How dare he? That stupid, stupid man._

Amy looked around the parking lot. Lydia and Jackson were gone; along with their car and Amy's ride back home. Amy looked again, but they weren't there. She groaned and put her shopping bags on one of the benches outside of the store, she grabbed her phone and punched in Lydia's number,

Lydia answered her phone on the first ring, "Hey, Amy,"

"Lydia?"

"Yup, what's up?"

"Where are you?" asked Amy,

"I'm at Jackson's, why?"

"Well, no reason other than the fact that you left me at a grocery store, alone, and it's quite dark and I'm crippled,"

"What do you mean?"

"You left me at the grocery store!" yelled Amy,

"We didn't leave you at the grocery store, Henry said that he was giving you a ride back,"

"Henry?" questioned Amy, "I don't know a Henry,"

"That guy that you waved at while you were in the store,"

"Lydia," Amy looked around, getting the chills, "I waved to you guys, I don't know a Henry. I thought you and Jackson knew that guy!"

"Oh my God, okay, you go back in the store and Jackson and I will be there as soon as possible," Amy heard Lydia put her hand over the phone, "Jackson, I was right! She doesn't know him, get your keys! We're going back to the store," Lydia took her hand off the phone, "Stay there, we'll be there as soon as possible,"

"Yeah, okay. Sure." Then a thought hit Amy, "No, actually, you know what Lydia? You already did so much for me today, you don't have to come get me, tell Jackson thanks but no thanks."

"How are you going to get home, Amy?" asked Lydia,

"Don't worry," responded Amy, "I've got a plan,"

Lydia groaned, Amy could practically see her purse her lips, "Do you remember how your _last _plan worked out? Do you? With a broken leg,"

Amy sighed, "It's sprained but don't worry. I've got a plan,"

"Fine, but Amy, if your plan doesn't end up going very well, call me, okay?"

"Yup, got it." Amy hung up the phone and looked for the offending name, when she found it she pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Derek!"

"Amy?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm kind of stuck at a grocery store, and there's something creepy about why I'm stuck in a grocery store, so you need to come pick me up,"

Amy heard Derek take in a deep breath, "You want _me _to come get you?"

Amy sighed, "Yes, you, you stupid liar. Now get your werewolf ass over to Trader Joe's," Amy looked back into the store spying the same black-haired boy staring at her, "And can you do it quickly, the guy's starting to creep me out,"

"Guy? What guy?" Amy pulled the phone away from her ear,

"You don't have to yell, Derek," Amy heard a door slam and a car engine turn on,

"What guy?"

Amy sighed, "I'll explain it when you get here, bye,"

"No! Amy, don't hang up! Go somewhere crowded with a lot of light,"

"Sure, whatever,"

"Okay, good," Amy heard Derek take in a relieved breath, "Oh and Derek?" Derek grunted, "Thanks for the blanket," Amy hung up the phone, not letting him respond,

Amy grabbed her bags and walked back inside, passing the black-haired boy. Amy sat down on one of the many plastic benches in the store, she took out her phone and texted Lydia that she was fine; that her plan had worked well.

"Hey," Amy looked up and found herself staring into the dark green eyes of the black-haired boy, he had high cheek bones and a button nose, Amy nodded at him and looked back at her phone, hoping he'd leave. "Mind if I sit here?" he gestured to the bench where three Trader Joe's bags were sitting beside Amy,

"I'm sorry but, it's kind of taken," Amy looked back down at her phone,

"Well, we can move it," the boy laughed and put the bags next to Amy's cast, "I'm Henry," He looked down, "Would you mind if I asked what happened to your leg?"

Amy looked at her cast, "Running accident,"

Henry hissed, "Ouch, that's got to hurt,"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, it did," she went back to texting, hoping that he'd leave,

"Hey, um, I'm sorry if I'm being a little blunt, but um, can I get your number?"

Amy's eyes shot up, "I'm sorry, I'm not interested, I'm kind of-" as if on cue Derek ran into the store. Amy looked him over, he looked horrible; his eyes were blood-shot and she had never seen such bags under someones eyes. His hair was a mess, probably from running,

"Amy? Amy!" he ran over to her,

"Wait," started Henry, you're dating _Derek Hale_?"

"Um, I'm-" Amy was cut off because of Derek grabbing her into an unexpected hug,

"Thank God," Amy was surprised by the words that came out of Derek's mouth,

"Are you okay?" she whispered,

Derek quickly let her go and grunted as if remembering that he was supposed to be the strong and macho Alpha Hale, "Who the hell are you?" asked Derek, looking over at Henry,

"No one," answered Amy, "Come on, it's cold," Amy started her way outside of the store, knowing that Derek would grab her bags,

"Who's he?"

"I'll tell you when we're in the car,"

"No, you won't. Tell me now, who the hell is he?"

Amy turned around to look at Derek, "I will tell you in the car, what if he hears us?"

Derek looked around the area, "How is he going to hear us? He's inside the store and we are outside of it,"

"Wait, what? How can that..."

Derek groaned, "Amy, just tell me who he is,"

"Derek, I will tell you when we're in the car," Amy turned around and poked him in the chest,

Derek took in a deep breath, "Fine, let's just get to the car where it's safer? Okay?"

Amy nodded, "Fine, where did you park?" Derek didn't say anything, he just started walking in front of Amy, "You know I forgive you, right?" Derek didn't reply, he just took out his keys and opened the passenger door for Amy, "You know for the whole strangling thing?" Amy got in the car, and waited for Derek to put her crutches and bags in the backseat, "I talked to Deaton and-"

Derek slammed his door and locked the doors, "You what?"

Amy smiled a little, just the response she was looking for, "I talked to Deaton,"

"Why?" questioned Derek,

"I was curious as to why you were suddenly a raging _liar,"_

Derek frowned, "What did he say?"

"Nothing, he just said that you had a lot of stuff going on, not just with the Alpha's but with some more personal stuff- and that you must be very stressed." Derek started the car and drove away from the store, "So, what I want to make clear is that I forgive you... for everything," Derek just grunted, "I'm going to take that as a sorry for trying to kill me and breaking my leg-"

Derek smiled, "It's sprained,"

Amy laughed, "Whatever,"

Derek shook his head and the two drove in silence for a few more minutes,

"Derek..." He grunted, "Where are we going? This isn't the right way,"

Derek sighed, "We're going a different way,"

"Why?"

"Just in case,"

Amy sighed, "Fine," Amy looked out the window, she had no idea where they were and it was too dark to see anything,

_How is Derek driving? _Amy looked at Derek's profile, _He looks so young but so old at the same time. _

Derek was frowning and Amy could see the little wrinkles around his mouth, his hands were twitchy, the bags under his eyes were bigger than Amy had originally thought and his eyes were blood-shot like hadn't slept in days. Amy sighed, Derek needed to realize that he couldn't keep saving everybody, he needed to relax and smile every once in a while.

Amy sighed,

_I might as well do something productive._

"Derek, who's your mate?"

Derek looked away from the road and ground his teeth, "I don't have one,"

Amy sighed, "I am not taking two steps forward and five steps back with you, Derek. I already know that you have a mate. You might as well tell me who she is,"

Derek groaned and Amy watched his hands twitch on the steering wheel, "Can we drop the subject?"

Amy shook her head and leaned over Derek, putting her hands on his shoulder, "We cannot. Now, let's talk about her, do I know her?" Derek said nothing, "Does she live in Beacon Hills or somewhere else?" Derek didn't say anything, "Have you already mated with her?" Derek said nothing and Amy pursed her lips, "Derek, come on! Don't be so sad!" Amy put her hands on Derek's face and pulled at the corners of his mouth, "Smile, sometimes. Remember, laughter is the best medicine," Derek swatted her away and Amy fell back in her seat.

Out of nowhere the engine sputtered, "What was that?" Amy asked,

Derek shrugged, "I just had the car in for regular maintenance,"

The engine groaned, "Derek? Are you sure?"

Derek nodded, "Yes," but parked himself on the side of the road anyway,

There was a whining sound and smoke released itself from the hood of the car, "Derek, that is not nothing," Amy looked over at Derek, he was smelling the air,

"Derek? What are you-"

"I knew it!" Derek punched his steering wheel, making it honk,

"Derek? What are you talking about?"

Derek just shook his head, "Pretend like you don't know anything,"

"Don't know anything about what?" asked Amy, looking out of Derek's window, "What's going on?"

Amy's questions were answered when Allison's dad came over and tapped the window, Amy was amusingly reminded of the cop that Derek had flirted with,

Derek growled a bit but rolled down the window anyways,

"Derek, it looks like you're having some car trouble,"

Derek looked at Amy as if saying 'I knew he had something to do with this,'

"Yeah, seems like it," Derek unlocked the car and stepped out, popping the hood,

"Who's with you?" Mr. Argent looked in the window, "Amy!" Chris looked back at his fellow hunters and signaled something,

"Hi, Mr. Argent!" Amy opened her door and hopped her way out of the car, making a half circle so she was at the driver's door next to Mr. Argent, "What are you doing here?" she asked, remembering what Derek had told her,

_"Pretend like you don't know anything,"_

He was talking about werewolves, the hunters and everything else that was going on in Beacon Hills,

Chris smiled, "We were just heading out when we saw Derek's car parked on the side of the door," Amy smiled, "What are you doing here, Amy?"

Amy looked inside the car and pointed to where the grocery bags were, "I went shopping and lost track of time then when I went outside it was dark, so I called Derek for a ride home,"

"Derek's always been chivalrous,"

Amy nodded and scratched her neck, "He's been the perfect gentleman,"

"What do you think is wrong with the car, Derek?" asked Mr. Argent,

Derek looked up from the car, "I don't know, Chris. It looks like someone cut something though,"

"Mind if I take a look there?" Chris headed over to Derek,

"Actually, I do mind," Chris frowned and went back to Amy,

"Amy," Chris looked her over, stopping at her neck,"Amy, what's that on your neck?"

Amy gasped,

_No, no, the concealer was supposed to stay on! _

Amy giggled nervously, "It's nothing, really,"

"Come on, Amy, why won't you tell me?" pestered Mr. Argent,

Amy looked over at Derek, catching his eye for a split second before he went back to tinkering with the car,

"It's nothing, honestly!"

Mr. Argent looked at her neck again, "I'm not your mom, Amy, you can tell me,"

Amy looked at the floor, thinking about what Erica had first said when she saw the bruises on her neck,

"They're hickies," stated Amy, looking up at Mr. Argent. Amy could hear the bang of someone's head hitting the hood of a car. Amy looked over at Derek, who was staring back at her wide-eyed,

"Oh, well, that's certainly... unexpected," said Chris,

"You asked," Amy smiled again,

Derek sighed, "You can look at my car, Chris. Maybe you can tell me what happened,"

Chris looked at his hunters and nodded, then he went over to the front of the car and Derek walked over to where Amy was standing. Chris looked at Amy then looked back down into the engine,

"So, what happened to your leg, Amy?"

Amy shrugged, "Running accident,"

Chris grimaced and started tinkering with the car when Amy shivered. Derek looked down at her, she was rubbing her coat sleeves with her hands.

"Here," Derek shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to Amy, she folded it and let it rest on her arms. Derek rolled his eyes and took his jacket away from her and put it over her shoulders, "Put your hands through the sleeves and that is how you wear a jacket,"

Amy smiled and looked up at Derek, "Thank you," Amy shivered at the warmth radiating through the jacket,

"So, how long have you two-" Chris was cut off when a loud roar came from the woods,

Amy screamed as Derek grabbed her hand to push her so that she was against the car and behind him. The hunters grabbed their guns and crossbows pointing at where the sound came from, Derek barred his teeth, Amy put her free hand on his back and leaned in to whisper into his ear,

"Derek, Derek, it's fine. The hunters have got this," Amy looked up at him but he wasn't facing her, his face was pointed to where more roars were coming from, "Derek... I'm not supposed to know anything,"

Derek looked down at Amy and nodded. When the roars finally ended, Chris coughed and the hunters weapons were put away, Amy looked at Chris; she had to make this next part convincing,

"Mr. Argent, are you allowed to have AK47's in the back of your cars?"

Mr. Argent laughed, "We have our papers,"

Amy looked away,

"So, how long have you two been," Mr. Argent looked at Amy's neck, "Been dating,"

Amy watched Derek take in a pained breath, "Not long," she said,

Chris stared at their intertwined hands, the pair looked down and immediately let go,

"Amy, are your parents in town?" Chris went back under the hood,

Amy shook her head, "They left yesterday,"

"Oh, how long where they here?"

"Less than two days,"

Mr. Argent looked up, a sad frown on his face, "I'm sorry I missed them. There we go," Mr. Argent slammed the hood of the car down, "It was just a loose wire,"

Derek walked Amy back to the passenger door, "Well, thank you Mr. Argent, Derek and I would have probably been stranded here for a long time if you hadn't come and helped us!" Derek growled quietly at this,

"No problem, Amy," Mr. Argent looked at Derek then addressed Amy, "Be careful out here in the dark, you never know what kind of monsters are hidden behind something pretty,"

Amy giggled awkwardly, looking at Derek, "Don't worry, I've got this guy with me," Amy got in the passenger seat, and waved at Mr. Argent through the driver's window. Derek got in and put the car into drive, not saying a word. Just as they rounded the corner they heard gunshots,

"Derek? What the hell was that?" yelled Amy, "Was it the Alpha's?" Derek nodded, "Derek! You are not mute, speak! Use your mouth!"

"Like I did when I gave you those hickies?" rebutted Derek, glaring at her,

"What else was I supposed to say, Derek? You were too busy worrying about your precious car!"

"Anything else!" Derek slammed his hands on the steering wheel making it shake,

"Well, so what if we were dating? Why would that be such a problem?" Amy said, turning her body to face him. She was not going to let him have this easy,

"It's a problem because you, _you _are a minor!"

Amy huffed, "Is that all? Is that it? Really? What if I gave consent and that stuff? Would it be a problem then?" Amy yelled back,

"Yes! It would because you are like a weak, little doll and I'm a friggin' werewolf! I could turn and kill you at any moment in the day," Derek screamed,

"Can I remind you that you _did _try to kill me less than a week ago, but I'm still here! I haven't been crying in my bedroom, scared shitless!"

"You _were_ scared shitless though!"

"You're right! I was! Was being the operative word, past tense! Not anymore!"

Derek hit his steering wheel again, but didn't say anything else. Amy couldn't help but feel bad for the steering wheel,

"I'm not a doll," Amy whispered under her breath,

Derek groaned and looked over at Amy, "You _are _a doll! One of those damn little china dolls made of glass that break at the tiniest touch!"

"So what? You can glue glass back together!"

"Not if you smash it hard enough and lose the pieces,"

"You only lose the pieces if you give up looking for them," Amy stated quietly,

Derek looked at Amy, baffled. The two sat in silence until Amy looked out of her window,

"Derek," Amy looked back at him, he was frowning again, "Derek, you just passed my street. Now I _know _that you're going the wrong way,"

Derek shook his head, "No, I'm not,"

"Derek, please," Amy rolled her eyes, "I just saw the street sign!"

Derek sighed and scratched his chin, "We're not going back to your place,"

Amy looked back at Derek, "Well where are we- oh,"

_We're going back to Derek's. Obviously._

"Hey, Derek?" Derek grunted, "The Alpha's can get into my house, right?"

Derek whipped his head around, "Why are you asking?"

Amy looked at his blood-shot eyes,

_He must not have slept in days, what was he doing? Watching the Alpha's sleep?_

"No reason, just, the past two days I thought I heard something on my roof,"

Derek let out a relieved breath, looked back at the road and shrugged. Amy sighed, and sat back.

"Who's your mate, Derek?"

Derek groaned, "I thought we dropped this subject?"

Amy shrugged, "We didn't,"

"Well, I don't want to talk," said Derek,

Amy huffed, "Well, I do! So let's talk!"

"Fine," Derek looked over at Amy, "Who was that guy in the shopping mall,"

"What does that have to do with mates?"

"Nothing, you said that we would talk about it in the car. Who the hell was he?"

"I went to the grocery store with Lydia and Jackson, or I went in and Lydia and Jackson gave me a ride. A couple of minutes in, I saw them through the window and they were talking to that guy, Henry- and apparently he told them that we knew each other. Which we didn't and that he would give me a ride."

Derek looked at the road, confused, "But, he's not a werewolf,"

Amy shook her head, "Then why would he lie?"

Derek shook his head, "Maybe they promised him the bite, maybe their using him. I don't know,"

Amy smiled to herself, Derek never talked to anybody about what he thought was going on until he was almost one hundred percent positive. Hell, sometimes even then he didn't share his information. But now, he was talking to her, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Derek pulled up to the driveway in the Hale house and hopped out of the car. Amy grabbed her crutches from the back and got out of the car, she looked at the backseat and whimpered,

"What's wrong?" asked Derek, walking to the back door,

"The frozen pizza's not frozen anymore," Amy looked at it, the cardboard box that held the pizza was dripping little tears down its side and the ice-cream, well, Amy didn't even want to think about the ice-cream. Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed the bags, locking the car. "We should have turned on the air conditioning while we were talking to Mr. Argent," Derek didn't say a word, he only walked into the house and held the door out for Amy,

"Amy!" Erica pushed her way past Derek, giving her a hug, "Why are you here?" asked Erica, gesturing over to Derek who was walking into the kitchen to put back the groceries,

"It's fine," Amy said, smiling brightly,

"Are you sure?"

Amy giggled, "Oh, yeah. I got my revenge tonight,"

Erica laughed, "I'm sure you did. Hey, me, Boyd and Isaac were thinking about going out tonight. You want to come?"

Amy shook her head, "Not with this leg!" Amy looked at her cast, "Wait, Derek's letting you go out?"

Erica laughed, "Yeah, the strictest rules are on you puny, little humans," Erica winked,

"I'm not puny or little!" stated Amy,

"Sure, you're not." Erica looked back into the living room and screamed, "Are you guys planning on staying in like two grandma's or are you two going to go out?"

Isaac and Boyd growled but got up anyway,

"See ya' Ames," said Isaac, saluting her,

"Bye," Boyd gave Amy a hug and the three werewolves walked outside, laughing and joking around,

Amy sighed,

_Lucky them._

Amy hopped over to the kitchen, where Derek was fixing himself a sandwich. Amy giggled, she had never really thought of Derek doing anything domestic, like making a sandwich.

"Hey, Derek," He grunted, "Well what happened to using your words? Cat got your tongue?" Derek just glared, "Who's your mate, Derek?" Derek took a bite of his sandwich, ignoring her, "At least tell me if you've mated with her yet!"

Derek sighed, "Will that make you go away?"

Amy pretended to think, "No, not even close,"

"Then why bother telling you?" Derek asked,

"So that I can bother you later. I'm going to need some time to process the answer, so that'll give you a couple of minutes of freedom,"

Derek thought it over, "And you won't ask me who my mate is anymore?"

Amy shook her head, "Nope, I will never ask you who your mate is if you tell me,"

Derek sighed, "Fine, I haven't,"

Amy followed him out of the living room and sat down next to him on the sofa, "Do I know her?"

Derek glared, "You said you'd stop it,"

Amy laughed, "No, I said I would stop asking you who your mate is, I never said anything about asking if I knew her,"

Derek groaned and took in a deep breath, "So this is how it's going to be?"

Amy nodded, laying down on the couch and putting her socked feet on Derek,

"Why won't you just drop it, Amy?"

"Because I want to know!"

"I won't tell you," Derek stated, taking a bite of his sandwich,

"Then I'll just keep on asking,"

Derek shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich, finishing it, "Then I'll stop talking to you,"

Amy laughed, "You sound like a six-year-old that's been denied candy,"

Derek growled, Amy shrugged and got off the couch- and Derek.

"I'm going off to bed, good night, grumpy pants." Amy looked back but Derek was staring defiantly at a wall.

Amy slowly walked up the stairs, making a big deal out of every step to remind him that he was the reason that she wasn't out with Erica, Boyd and Isaac but Derek said nothing, he only looked at the damn wall. Amy had reached one of the rooms when she realized she didn't have anything to use as pajama's. Amy shrugged and went to wash her teeth, from the bathroom she could hear Derek brushing his. Amy brushed her hair and walked back into the room, annoyed; she had nothing to wear for bed. Amy walked to Lydia's dresser and looked inside, all the dressing gowns were lacy and too short for Amy's taste. Amy walked out of the room and walked across the hall to Derek's room,

"Derek!" Amy knocked on the door, "If you're not decent tell me now or I'm coming in," Amy heard nothing and turned the knob, she walked in to find Derek laying on his bed looking at the ceiling, Amy stood in the doorway looking at his shirtless figure, "I need some pajama's," Derek shrugged, "Derek, come on!" Amy walked over to him, "I need some pajama's or you're going to have drive me to my house,"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Just use Lydia's!"

Amy jumped on her one foot, pointing and laughing, "You talked!"

Derek sat on his bed, folding his arms, "Is that why you came in here?"

Amy shook her head, "I need pajama's, Derek, please?" Amy pouted and Derek caved,

"Fine," Derek walked over to the trunk under the window and pulled out plaid, blue and white, pajama's and handed them to Amy. Amy hugged him and hopped to his bathroom, "Amy, Amy you have your own-" Derek was cut off when Amy shut the door to the bathroom. Amy walked out of the bathroom a couple of moments later, frowning,

"Derek..." Derek looked at Amy, his eyes growing, "Derek don't laugh! Derek stop,"

Derek put a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter, "I'm sorry, but, you, you," he waved his hands in a circular motion,

Derek was 6'0 and Amy was 5'7, so there was a bit of a problem. The bottom of the pajama's were too long and came in a pool around Amy's feet, the waist was too big as well and Amy had to keep pulling it up in fear of the bottoms falling to the floor. The top of the pajama wasn't much better, the front was too baggy and the sleeves went past her hands so all that was seen of Amy's arms were the tips of her fingers.

"Derek if you're not going to laugh at Stiles' jokes then don't laugh at me!" Amy pulled the pajama's up,

Derek snickered, "You're not short! How is it that thing big on you?"

Amy huffed, "It is not that bad!" Amy grabbed at her crutches, but couldn't use them because she needed to hold up the pants as well, Amy frowned, "Derek-" she looked over at Derek but he was already walking towards her,

"You're difficult," said Derek,

"And you're an asshole that laughs at other people's pain." responded Amy,

Derek put one arm around her waist, grabbing the side of the pants so that they wouldn't fall and used his other hand to pick up Amy's crutches.

"Derek," Amy said, looking back into his room, "I forgot my clothes in your bathroom,"

Derek shrugged and took in a deep breath, "Get them tomorrow,"

Amy nodded and let go of him as they walked to the room that Amy would be sleeping in,

"Thanks,"

Derek nodded,

A sudden thought hit Amy as she watched him,

"Hey, Derek?" He grunted, "Where were you the last two nights?"

"I was out," Amy watched him, he wouldn't look at her,

"Where out?" asked Amy, but she already knew. Derek was the one she had heard on her roof, he had bags and blood-shot eyes because he hadn't slept in two days because he was too busy protecting her. Amy remembered Dr. Deaton's words, _'A werewolf will do anything to protect its mate,', _even sit on her roof all night because he knew that she would be alone and an easy target for one of the Alpha's,

"I was out," Derek gestured outside and Amy shook her head, "Good night, Amy,"

Derek was in the hallway when Amy whispered his name, she knew he would hear. Derek walked back, "Yeah, Amy?" he asked standing in the doorway,

"I'm scared," Amy said,

_Calm down or he's going to sense that you're lying!_

Derek scrunched his face together, " About what?"

Amy looked around, "The Alpha's,"

Derek sighed and scratched his neck, "Well, what do you want me to do?"

Amy debated with herself before finally saying, "Come here," she patted the side of the bed,

"Amy, I..." but Derek was already walking to her bed,

"Now lay down and get under the blankets," Amy ordered softly. Derek did as he was told and slipped in behind Amy. Their bodies molding perfectly to one another. Amy took his hand and put it around her, "There, now we can both sleep easy," Amy smiled, she could hear Derek's breath slow down and even out. Amy shook her head, he was already asleep. Amy nestled herself deeper into him and sighed, she could already tell that this was going to be the best sleep she'd have since she came to Beacon Hills.

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter 7, I'm sorry I haven't been updating as fast as I used to it's just that I know where I want to go with this, I'm just having a little trouble finding the right words to go there with, so, how do you like the ending? Reviews please! Anything you want more of or want to see, just say so in the reviews! Your wish is my command, as long as it's not outragous and I can add it in somewhere. Love you guys lots! :*


	8. Chapter 8

Amy scooted back, yawning, but soon realized that there was something in her way. Amy rolled onto her other side, smiling when her nose hit the crook of a certain werewolf's arm. Amy looked up at Derek and smiled, he was still sleeping and Amy was glad to see that he had finally relaxed. Even if he was unconscious to do so. Amy shut her eyes and savoured the moment, it was too early to wake up anyways.

Derek's eyes shot open,

_This isn't my room. Where am- what's?_

Derek looked down and saw Amy snuggled up to his chest, he froze. Last nights happenings marching into his head. Derek looked around for an escape, he needed to leave, every minute that he spent with Amy was putting her life in more and more danger. Derek started sitting up, but stopped when Amy put a pajama covered hand on his neck. She nestled in closer putting her other hand on his chest. Derek watched her smile in her sleep. Derek put his head back on the pillow, he looked around. He needed a way out so Amy wouldn't wake up and know he left. He didn't want the guilt that came with it. Derek watched Amy take in a deep breath and smile again.

**_A perfect, little doll._**

**_A vulnerable, little, weak, human, china doll made of the finest glass. One that breaks too _****_easily._**

Derek couldn't help but remember what Amy had said to him,_ 'You can glue glass back together!' _Derek took in a deep breath, it wasn't even a possibility. No. Being with her was impossible. She'd leave one day. Just like everybody else. To go to college where she'd meet someone human and fall in love with him and marry him. As long as he didn't tell her about the damned mate situation, she'd be happy. Derek nodded to himself. No one stayed near him long, not his family, not Laura. Not anyone. Hell, even his beta's had chosen to be omega's rather than be in his pack for a small time.

_**But they came back. **_

_**Only because you had to save their asses.**_

Derek looked at Amy, and then her wrist,

**It's**_** only a four-year age gap,**_

_**She's a minor. The Alpha's would kill her. They'd smell it, they'd know. **_

_**I would protect her.**_

_**You said that you'd protect Laura too. You didn't.**_

_**I tried!**_

_**You failed.**_

Derek heard Amy gasp quietly, he looked down. His arms were around her, squishing her.

_**You weren't even trying and you almost killed her. **_

Derek looked back down at Amy, he refused to let her end up like Laura. Derek looked at the old-fashioned alarm clock, it wasn't even four a.m., he'd lay down here for a few more minutes and then go back to his life. One without Amy.

Amy woke up, smiling when her nose was hit with the smell of aftershave and Derek. Amy sat up, she'd let him sleep for a few more minutes, it was almost noon anyway. She hopped out of the room as quietly as she could with the cast on.

_This was perfect._

Amy had brushed her teeth when she walked into the hallway and found herself face-to-face with Erica. Erica opened her mouth but gasped instead. Amy put a hand over her mouth, pointing to her room and mouthed 'Derek,'. Erica dragged Amy to the farthest room down the hall. When they got there Erica pushed Amy into the room and shut the door.

"Why the freaking hell do you smell like Derek?" Erica sniffed the air, "And don't you dare try to say it's because of the pajama's 'cause it is _all_ over you."

"I slept with him,"

Erica gasped, her eyes went huge, "You slept with Derek?"

Amy shook her head, "Oh no! No! I actually slept with him, like as in sleeping in the same bed! That's it!"

Erica pursed her lips together, "Even after... everything?"

Amy nodded, "He put the blanket over me,"

Erica's face scrunched up, "You sound insane, you know that right?"

"I have my reasons, okay?"

Erica sighed, "I understand, not about the blanket thing particularly... but about the forgiving him part,"

Amy smiled, "Good,"

Erica looked out the door and frowned, "Those stupid guys are eating lunch without me!"

Amy laughed, "You go and eat. I need to go get my clothes from Derek's room,"

Erica opened her mouth but Amy just shook her head, "It's nothing, really,"

Erica shrugged and walked out of the room. Amy left the guest bedroom and hopped to her bedroom in the Hale house, she looked inside but Derek wasn't there anymore. Amy hopped to his bedroom and knocked on the door, the knock was answered by a grunt. Amy sighed, she knew he could smell her but he didn't say anything. Amy opened the door and walked in. Derek was sitting on his bed, cross-legged staring at the bed sheets.

"Hi," Amy smiled brightly, Derek grunted and Amy's smile fell,

_Stupid asshole,_

Amy couldn't help but feel disappointed, she knew last night wouldn't change much. But she had at least hoped it would do something. Anything.

"I need my clothes," Amy hopped her way to the bathroom, holding the waist of the pajama's. Amy grabbed her clothes and walked out of the bathroom, Derek didn't say anything he just walked behind her to shut the door. When Amy was at the door, she saw Isaac run up the stairs and stop the moment he saw the pair exiting the bedroom,

"What, what did I miss last night?" Amy smiled at Isaac's shocked expression and shook her head,

Derek growled, "Get out!"

Isaac grinned but turned around and walked back down the stairs, Amy whipped around to face Derek,

"Just because you're the Alpha, that doesn't mean that you have to be an ass to everyone around you!" Amy frowned and walked back to her guest room.

_Is he PMSing or something? How does he even change his emotions that quickly? How did he change that fast?_

Amy frowned and walked out of the room,

_Stupid werewolf._

Amy stopped when she entered the kitchen for lunch. Isaac, Boyd, Peter and Erica were seated around the large table staring at Amy, everything that was in the fridge was sprawled around them on the table and all of them had food halfway to their mouths.

"What?"

Boyd shrugged, "You smell like Derek,"

"Derek smells like you," Isaac shoveled the food in his mouth,

"You were wearing my nephew's pajama's," said Peter staring up at her,

Erica looked up at Amy apologetically, "I tried to tell them but they wouldn't believe me,"

Amy sighed, "Nothing happened,"

Peter scoffed, "Sure,"

Amy sat down at the table and grabbed some scrambled eggs, "No, you know what Peter?" started Amy, "Something did happen," Amy looked up at the stairs and shouted, "I learnt that your stupid werewolf of a nephew is an asshole!"

Boyd whistled, "Angry, Amy?"

Amy stabbed the eggs with her fork. Erica looked around the table,

"So, um, Amy did you do the math homework that I gave you?"

Amy stabbed the eggs again, "Got the answers off of Lydia,"

Erica nodded. The rest of the breakfast was spent in absolute silence until Derek walked into the kitchen,

"The full moon is coming,"

Peter started clapping, "My nephew, the great prophet!" he winked at Amy,

Amy smiled, at least Peter was on her side, kind of.

Derek shook his head, "There will be no training today, but there will be tomorrow after school," Derek walked over to the table and grabbed Peter's sandwich,

Amy got up, "Erica, is Stiles coming over here soon?"

Erica nodded, "Yeah, I talked to him a few minutes ago,"

Boyd snickered, "There was no talking-"

"It was practically phone sex," ended Isaac,

Erica blushed, "It was not!"

Peter laughed, "Erica, even Derek would have been aroused with what you two were saying,"

Amy watched Derek whip his head around, he grabbed one of the butter knives and threw them at Peter. Luckily Peter moved out-of-the-way just in time and the knife landed in the wall behind Peter's head.

Isaac smiled and looked over at Amy, "No, Derek doesn't need Erica for that, he has Amy,"

Amy stood up, "Hey!"

Derek grabbed another butter knife and threw it at Isaac, unfortunately, Isaac wasn't expecting anything and it hit him square in the chest,

"Isaac!" Amy screamed and rushed over to him, Isaac was pulling out the knife from his chest, "Oh my God, are you okay?"

Isaac smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Wasn't expecting a knife to my chest from someone in this house though," Isaac looked over at Derek,

Derek shrugged and walked out of the room with his sandwich, "Tomorrow you need to work on moving out-of-the-way... and keeping your damn mouth shut,"

Amy watched him leave the room, her mouth agape, "He's insane," she muttered,

"Not insane, my dear," said Peter, "Just emotionally challenged,"

Amy shook her head, "I'm going to go take a shower. Erica can you tell me when Stiles gets here? I need a ride to school and then to the doctors, I have a slight sprain, I shouldn't have to wear this fat cast,"

Erica looked at Amy, confused, "There's no school today though,"

Amy laughed, "I know, I just need Mr. Sones to sign a piece of paper for my math scholarship,"

Erica nodded, "Okay,"

Amy walked up the stairs and into the shower, hoping she could erase everything that happened -and everything that didn't- from her mind.

"What is going on with them?" asked Boyd, shoveling food into his mouth, the aroma from the kitchen table almost made his mouth water,

Erica shrugged, "I don't know anymore,"

Isaac looked over at Peter, "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I know something you don't know," Peter taunted, taking a bite of a sickly, sweet apple,

"Well, tell us or we'll hate you,"

Peter laughed at Erica's threat, "You already know, my darling,"

"Oh, about... the_ predicament_ that Derek is ignoring,"

Peter nodded,

"Oh, that's nothing," said Erica,

"Tell us!" said Boyd, but he was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal,

"Stiles is here!" yelled Erica, unconsciously playing with her hair. She could hear Stiles' loud Jeep as he got closer and closer to the Hale house, Erica jumped out of her chair and ran to the front door,

Isaac could hear them talking and it wasn't about the most Orthodox things,

Peter groaned, "They need a sound proof room,"

"They need to stop having sex in every place they find," Boyd corrected,

Amy and Stiles walked into the room, hand in hand, smiling,

"Oh, Stiles, we have to drive Amy to school and then to the doctors,"

Stiles groaned, "I hate that place on weekdays, why do we have to be there on a holiday,"

Erica placed her hands on his face, "Because I told you so," she leaned in to whisper something in his ear,

"Out! Out!" screamed Boyd, "We do not need to hear that!" Erica bit her lips staring at the wide-eyed werewolves, sitting at the table. Peter shuddered.

"I will never be able to look at you two the same way, I mean, the bathroom incident was something and then when I found you two up in that treehouse-" Isaac pretended to gag, "and now this? Please, just stop. Please."

Erica and Stiles looked at each other, "Whoops,"

Peter got out of his chair, "I am thoroughly disgusted, I'm going to go and plan,"

Stiles looked at Peter, "Plan? Plan what? What are you planning for?"

Peter shook his head, "It has nothing to do with the Alpha's,"

"Oh, okay. Erica, you go get Amy and I'll meet you at the Jeep," Erica nodded, kissing him quickly before she headed off to find Amy,

Stiles left, leaving Boyd and Isaac alone,

"Wait," Boyd looked around, "Who's going to help us with this mess?"

Isaac shrugged, "It's you and me, buddy," Isaac grabbed a plate and headed towards the sink.

"Amy!" Erica followed her scent,

"Hey, Erica. Is Stiles here?"

Erica nodded, "He came over here a few minutes ago,"

"Okay," Amy put the pajama's under her pillow and walked outside with Erica,

"What happened with Derek, Amy?"

"Nothing, Derek is just an ass that doesn't want to be happy,"

"I know that." Erica looked over at Amy, "I thought you did too,"

Amy sighed, "Is he here?"

Erica shook her head, "He left after he chucked that knife at Isaac,"

"Good. Is it bad if you think you can change someone?"

Erica laughed, "Honey, that's not bad,"

"It is when you've failed, multiple times."

"You only fail if you give up trying, right?" Erica looked at Amy, "You taught me that the first day you came into math class,"

Amy grinned at the memory. It had been Amy's first day at Beacon Hills high and she had walked into math class and sat down next to Erica because she had liked her hair. Amy had heard Erica whisper, 'I'm going to fail,' and Amy had immediately stated the powerful quote. Ever since then they had been inseparable.

"Yeah, I remember but I don't know if I want to keep trying," Amy confessed,

"You have to though," Erica and Amy waved to Boyd and Isaac, cleaning the dishes, "You can't just give up on Derek, he's, he's difficult but alone."

"That's his fault! If he didn't want to be alone he wouldn't have to be!"

"You think Derek is going to admit that to himself?" Erica stopped, "You think _he's _going to say, 'I want someone to love me 'cause I'm alone and I hate it?' No! He's found his mate and he _still _chooses to be alone! You've got to change his mind!"

Amy started walking again, "You're right, I just don't know how to change his mind,"

Erica shrugged, "You've got to find a way, as much as I would like to help, I can't,"

Amy sighed, "Okay, let's just get to school. I need this paper signed and then I can focus all my attention on Derek,"

Erica nodded and hopped into the Jeep, "To the school!" yelled Stiles, putting his arms out into a Superman pose,

Amy laughed as Erica and Stiles fought over the radio stations, eventually Erica caved which came as a shock to Amy.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" asked Erica, when they arrived at the school,

"No, I'm good. But can you guys drive over to the clinic? And make a reservation for me, I'll be back as soon as Mr. Sones signs my slip,"

Stiles nodded and turned to Erica for a slow kiss as he placed a stray hair behind her ear. Amy looked away just as a wave of jealousy hit her,

_Why can't Derek be like that?_ _Romantic and goofy at the same time. _

Amy opened the doors to the school. Derek needed to realize that he couldn't save everybody, that not everybody needed saving either. He couldn't be a hero for long if he kept on acting like the way he was; pushing people away whenever they got close enough to actually mean something to him. Derek needed to learn how to trust people. Not just his werewolf pack but every single human in it as well. Amy walked into Mr. Sones' room and stopped, she did a double-take, was this some sort of joke? How did they know she was going to be here? Amy looked at Mr. Sones leaning over the desk talking to Gretchen and two other men that Amy didn't recognize,

"Oh, Amy!" Mr. Sones walked over to her, pushing up his glasses, "I'm so glad you could make it!" He looked around the room, slightly confused. Amy sighed, Mr. Sones always seemed to be a confused. Mr. Sones patted his pockets, "Now, where did I leave it?" Mr. Sones asked himself,

Gretchen voice shot up, "Mr. Sones, are you talking about that little, pink piece of paper you were holding when me and my brothers came in?" Amy looked at the male Alpha's again, they were big- muscle wise but they were short compared to Derek, only 5'8. They wore black, leather jackets and dark jeans. The men were twins, each of them had golden flecks in their eyes and small dimples beside their mouth. Their skin was tanned and they had freckles under their eyes.

Mr. Sones nodded, "Yes! Yes! I need that paper,"

Gretchen smiled, "Max, can go with you!"

One of the twins nodded and guiding a baffled Mr. Sones out the door.

Amy looked at the retreating figures of Mr. Sones and Max, "'Well, I think I should go with Mr. Sones-" Amy grabbed her crutches as fast as she could but the door slammed shut behind her and the other twin was in front of the door.

"Amy, Amy, Amy," Gretchen walked up to her, "We never got to know each other!"

Amy smiled, "I don't think the friendship would have worked, honestly, there's a bit of a supernatural difference,"

Gretchen laughed, "Didn't stop you from making friends with all the other werewolves in town,"

Amy shrugged, "I guess I just have enough werewolf friends now,"

Gretchen's nostrils flared and she reached out to touch Amy's arm, "What do you know about Derek's plan?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not in his pack,"

Gretchen smirked, "You may not be in his pack but you of all people should know what he has planned,"

Amy looked at her arm, she could feel Gretchen's claws scraping across her skin, "I wouldn't know, you could ask Derek though. I'm sure if you asked nicely he wouldn't mind telling you a thing or two,"

Gretchen looked at Max's twin, "We tried to talk to him but he just wouldn't cooperate, you know how Derek is, right Amy?"

Amy closed her eyes in pain as Gretchen stuck her claws into her arm, "I- I've noticed that sometimes but we don't talk much," Amy took in a deep breath, she could see black dots in her vision,

Gretchen laughed, "I think you two talk a little bit more than most people do with Derek. Is there a special reason for that, Amy?" Gretchen squeezed Amy's arm tighter so that her claws would go in deeper,

Amy could see four of Gretchen's right now, but she refused to be the weak, little china doll that Derek thought her to be, "I don't think so, I'm pretty sure I speak to him just as often as Scott does or Boyd does. Nothing special about me, really,"

Gretchen sighed, "You're just as stubborn as Derek. Do you know that Amy Parker? Just. As. Stubborn." With every word she pushed deeper into Amy's arm until Amy had fallen onto the floor. "Poor, Amy." Gretchen looked down at her, "You might want to go get your arm checked, it looks a little bloody,"

Amy groaned, "I'll have to get my doctor to check it out,"

Gretchen smiled, "I think so. Now get up, that idiot of a teacher is coming," Gretchen grabbed Amy by the arm and pulled her up, "Smile, bestie,"

Amy took in a deep breath, trying to ignore the blood coming out of her arm. Mr. Sones walked in the room,

"Ah! Amy, here is the paper! Good luck with your scholarship entry," Amy smiled and took it from him, she grabbed her crutches and walked out of the classroom, not saying a word. She had to get to Stiles and Erica, hopefully they had already made an appointment for her at the doctors. There was no way she was going to let Gretchen change her day schedule, but only one thing was really on her mind,

_How the hell am I going to explain this to Derek?_

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me! I know this chapter is short/bad and I apologize! I was just really trying to get it done before tomorrow. I won't be updating tomorrow or Sunday so I wanted to give you this! I am soo excited to get started on the next chapter though! You're going to get to see a lot more Peter in it. Anyways, I saw a review written by somebody in the hospital and my prayers go out to you and your family. Get better soon! If you're not totally disgusted by this chapter it _is_ dedicated to you. Hope you feel better, get better as soon as possible! Please read and review, tell me what you thought. And again, to the Guest that's in the hospital; get better soon! :* 3


	9. Chapter 9

Amy rushed out of the school watching as Stiles' Jeep screeched into the school parking lot. Erica ran out of the car before it even stopped in front of Amy,

"We were coming back from the clinic and I smelled blood and Gretchen, are you okay?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get out of here," she looked behind herself to make sure that Gretchen hadn't followed her out,

Erica gasped at Amy's arm, "You are not okay! Look at this!" she grabbed Amy's arm, "We have to get you to Derek's so he can take a look at you!"

Amy shook her head, "No, no way. He already thinks I'm helpless. I don't want him to be able to say, 'I told you so,'"

"Really? Come on! You're bleeding like a faucet! It might be infected, we have got to take you somewhere!"

Stiles hopped out of the car, "What's going on?" Stiles looked at Amy's gashed arm, and kneeled over, "What the hell happened? Oh my God! What the hell?"

Erica rolled her eyes, "Amy, we've got to take you to Derek! He'll know what to do,"

Stiles scoffed, "Please, Derek isn't going to know what to do, he'll just go out and kill Gretchen. We're going to Deaton's," Stiles looked down at Amy's arm again and groaned, "Just cover that thing up, will you? I don't want blood on my seats,"

Erica hit him over the head, "Don't talk like that! Just get in the car and drive us to Deaton's,"

Stiles rubbed the back of his head and walked over to the Jeep.

"Come on," Erica grabbed Amy by the waist and helped her hop over to the car. Amy got in the back of the car, squeezing her eyes. The pain was overwhelming but she didn't want Derek to be right. There was no way she was going to be a little doll.

"Derek is going to kill me! You're a werewolf," Stiles looked at Erica, "And you're his freaking mate," Stiles looked at Amy through his rear-view mirror and hit his steering wheel and Amy couldn't help but remember that Derek does the same, "He's going to kill me when he finds out that I brought you to Deaton first!" Stiles shook his head as Amy groaned, "He's going to skin me alive! You guys have a chance at escaping! He's going to kill me!"

Erica pursed her lips, "Stiles, calm down. Derek won't kill you.

Stiles laughed loudly, "You're right, he'll torture me first!"

Erica groaned, "Stiles, be quiet. Get out of the car and help me bring Amy into Deaton's office,"

Stiles sighed, "Fine,"

Erica opened Amy's door and caught her before she fell out, "I knew we should have gone to Derek first!" Amy was incredibly pale, the freckles sprinkled over her nose were more visible than ever, her eyes were closed and Erica could hear her heartbeat slowing,

Stiles's mouth popped open, "She's unconscious? Oh my God! I'm going to die! Stiles gestured to Amy, who was like a rag-doll in Erica's arms. Amy groaned and Stiles ran a hand through his hair,

"Shit, I'm going to die,"

Erica took in a deep breath and picked up Amy, "Open the door before _I _kill you, Stiles!"

Stiles ran and opened the door, "Should I call Scott?"

Erica shook her head and walked in the clinic, "No, he'd just freak out,"

"But-" Stiles was cut off,

"Deaton! Deaton! Amy's hurt!"

"And I'm going to die," muttered Stiles,

Deaton walked out of the back and pulled off a pair of gloves, "Well, this isn't good," Deaton inspected Amy's arm, "How long has she been unconcious?"

Erica shrugged, "Not sure, a couple of minutes at the most,"

Deaton sighed and took Amy from Erica, "Okay, I'll take it from here," Deaton put Amy on a steel-grey table for animal surgery, "I'm going to guess that one of the Alpha's did this?"

Stiles nodded and walked up to Deaton, "She was in the school for a note or something. We drove her and then went to the doctors to make a reservation for her. While I was driving back to the school Erica started freaking out, when we got there Amy was walking out of the school with her arm like this,"

Deaton nodded, squeezing Amy's arm, "Well, it's not infected as badly as I thought,"

Erica let out a relieved breath, "Thank God,"

"It is deep though,"

"Will she need stitches?" asked Stiles,

Deaton nodded, "Yes,"

"When is she going to wake up though?" Deaton looked at Stiles,

"When she wakes up,"

Erica sighed and sat down on one of the waiting chairs inside the room while Stiles paced,

Deaton worked slowly but efficiently. Disinfecting it, cleaning away the blood and stitching up every wound. As Deaton started on the last hole Amy started to stir,

"What's going on?" Amy looked around, staring at Stiles,

Stiles grinned widely, "Oh thank God!"

Erica got off her chair and walked up to Amy, "Hey, we're at Deaton's right now,"

Amy smiled, "I noticed that,"

Stiles pushed Erica out-of-the-way, "Hey Ames, how are you? I'm sure you're feeling better than ever but I just need to know, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Erica looked at the three fingers that Stiles had put in front of her eyes, "Um, four and a half."

Stiles looked at Erica, "Oh my God, Derek is going to kill me!" he whined,

Amy laughed, "Calm down, Stiles. You were holding up three. I feel fine except for the agonizing pain that keeps shooting up my arm,"

Stiles jumped up happily, "Good! Great!"

Erica rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry. Deaton only has one more stitch to put in and then we can go to Derek's and tell him about this,"

Amy shook her head, "No, I want to go to the doctors for my leg,"

"Amy, you were attacked by the Alpha's, don't you think Derek should know?"

Amy scoffed, "He didn't tell me about the mate thing, I'll tell him, but _after _I come back from the doctors,"

Erica tapped her foot, "Derek is going to be mad,"

"Derek can be as mad as he wants, he's not my Alpha. I don't care,"

Erica sighed, "Amy, he is- in an odd sort of way. He recognized you, Lydia, Stiles even Allison as part of the pack. You are a part of the pack meaning that he is your Alpha."

"Well, fine. But I'm still telling him _after_ I go to the doctors," Amy stated,

Erica looked over at Stiles, he shrugged, "Fine, but you better tell him,"

Amy smiled, "I will,"

Deaton finally spoke up, "Amy, what did Gretchen say?"

"She just wanted to know what Derek was planning,"

"Did you tell her anything, because it would be understandable if you did," Deaton set his needle down, "There, done,"

Amy shook her head as she sat up, "No, I didn't. That's the reason I got this," Amy looked down at her left arm,

Deaton nodded, "Very noble of you," The bell to the front door rang and a dog's bark rang through the building, "Well, that's Mrs. Greenburg, I better go. Good luck telling Derek, Amy,"

Amy smiled and thanked him.

"Do you need any help walking, Amy?" asked Stiles,

Amy shook her head, "No, I'm fine,"

"Are you sure you don't want any painkillers?" questioned Erica,

"No, I can't swallow pills,"

Erica laughed, "Really?"

Amy nodded, "I couldn't do it, even if my life depended on it,"

Erica sighed, "That's actually a little sad,"

Amy laughed and the three of them headed over to the doctors.

* * *

The Hale house was empty except for two werewolves,

"Derek!" Peter screamed from the living room. There was no answer and Peter stormed up the steps, "Derek!" There was a grunt from inside Derek's room and Peter walked into his room, "We have to talk about Amy,"

"No," Derek looked away from Peter and went back to staring at his jeans,

"Yes we do, Derek," Peter looked down at his nephew and sighed, "We really do,"

Derek looked up at Peter his blue eyes flashed, "No, we don't!"

Peter groaned, "Don't even try that with me! We are going to talk, you can't just run away from her!"

"I'm sure going to try," Derek stood up to face Peter,

"Why? It's not going to help her,"

"It might, she's not safe around me,"

Peter laughed, "If you haven't realized yet, she's not safe around anyone in this town. If anything, she'll be safer with you there to protect her!"

Derek shook his head, "No, there is no way that I am mating with her," Derek looked down at his hands, "Besides, it's gotten easier,"

Peter's eyes grew and he snapped, "I was going to do this nicely but you lied. Do you honestly think that you can lie to me, Derek? Because you can't," Derek sat back down on his bed, "I've known you for too long. And no matter how hard you try to fight the instinct, no matter how hard you try to stay from her, it won't work! I know it, Deaton knows it and you know it! Just admit that every single day that you have to look at her and know that you're trying to stay away, hurts! That it's not getting easier! Admit that you care about her the same way that she cares about you! Admit it, will you? You love her and it's not getting easier to fight the instinct. Despite everything that you've done to keep everyone away after Kate-" Derek looked up, shocked that Peter knew about his ex. Peter laughed, "Oh you think that I didn't know about Kate? You thought you kept her a secret? No, no my little nephew! You did not! Everybody knew, your mom knew, your dad knew, Dominick knew, even Tara knew! Everybody in the family knew, how could they not? You were happier than ever, you never stopped smiling, whenever she was around, you would stare, your heartbeat would even quicken for God's sakes! Nobody said anything because they wanted to let you keep up the little charade, but everyone knew! Everyone in the family knew."

Peter took in a deep breath, "Despite all your efforts not to let anyone come close to you, this young woman popped out of nowhere and-"

"Amy's not a woman! She's a teenager, she's a child!" roared Derek,

"Ah, that's what you tell yourself, isn't it? That's what you want to believe, that the age difference is too big a hurdle to get past. That she's too young, well you of all people should realize that four, tiny years don't matter! Sally and your father had an eight year age gap, did that stop them?"

"Both of them were werewolves! Both of them could handle each other!"

Peter chuckled, "Really? You're worried about hurting her? I'm pretty sure you already did, Derek. But is she back here? Yes, she is and she's making up excuses for you! She's saved your hide more than once and you know it. This young woman has gotten under the wire that you so strongly put up and she's staying there! She's protected you more than once. Your little 'I don't care about anything,' game isn't going to last much longer. Even Scott has noticed that something's up! You're not going to be able to resist for long and it's making you weaker! How are you going to fight the Alpha's when you can't get your mind off of Amy? The only plan that you've made these past five months is the one that has you resisting Amy and believe me, it is not working at all! You might as well give up now and just bite her!"

"I am not doing that," responded Derek,

"Why? Why, Derek?" asked Peter, "Because you might be happy for once in your life? Laura would never want you to be so stubborn about this!"

"You do not have the right to talk about Laura, Peter!" Derek jumped off of the bed and roared, a deep one that came from the inside of his chest,

Peter didn't even flinch, "Why? Because I killed her? You don't even understand how flawed that logic is, Derek,"

Derek's nostrils flared, "You do not disrespect me like that!"

"Why?" responded Peter, "Because you're the Alpha? That doesn't mean anything when it comes to this! Just because I'm a beta doesn't mean that I know less when it comes to Amy. If you knew anything about what you were doing you would have given up resisting a long time ago! It's useless! I might be a beta but I'm a beta with life experience." Peter stared at Derek for a moment, "Life experience that you should be taking! I was dead and I know more about love than you! Do you know why? Because you have surrounded yourself with guilt and sadness and you blame yourself for things that were completely out of your control. The only person that blames you for what happened is you,"

"Because everyone else that's supposed to blame me is dead!" Peter looked into Derek's eyes and he could see the slight layer of water that comes up when someone is hiding tears,

"You have to get over that Derek! Or maybe let Amy help you get over that! Maybe she's just what you need to help you sort out everything that's happening in your life! Maybe you were supposed to fall in love with her, maybe it wasn't an accident," whispered Peter,

"No!" screamed Derek,

"But you love her, don't you, Derek? Don't you?" Derek looked down at his hands, he wasn't going to let Peter know the truth,

"I thought so," Peter looked at Derek, smirked then walked out of the room.

* * *

"You got him to take off your cast?" said Stiles, "Holy crap Amy, you've got some persuasion powers, huh?"

Amy smiled and looked down at her leg, the cast was gone, you couldn't even see the beige gauze that replaced it because it was thin enough to go under her jeans, "I'm a little bit like Superwoman,"

Erica laughed, "How's your arm feeling Ames?"

Amy looked down a her left arm, "It's still painful and sore, mostly painful,"

"What are you going to tell Derek?" asked Stiles,

"I'm going to tell him what happened," answered Amy,

"I feel bad for Gretchen," confessed Erica,

"Why?" asked Amy, incredibly confused,

"Derek is going to bite her head off when you tell him what happened," answered Stiles,

"No, he's not," Amy limped out of the clinic. She didn't need her crutches anymore but her leg was still weak,

"Yes, he will," answered Erica, "I would if they touched Stiles,"

Stiles sighed, "I really don't need to be even more emasculated,"

Erica nudged his shoulder and smiled, "Too bad," she winked and Stiles kissed her hand,

"Not in front of me, please?"

"Too bad," the couple laughed and chased each other to the Jeep, Amy limped her way there,

_How am I going to tell Derek about this?_

Amy sighed, she needed to do it in a private place so Derek wouldn't have to worry about acting macho in front of his pack,

_I bet he's a total softy when you get to know him._

"You're sleeping at the house, right?" asked Erica when Amy had settled herself in the car,

"Yup," Amy looked out of the window, "Oh, hey Stiles? Can you drop me off at my house? I need to grab some things,"

"Sure," Stiles rounded a corner and the Jeep was in front of Amy's house,

"You guys can go," Amy stated as she got out of the car, "I have an idea,"

Stiles sighed, "Are you serious, Amy? Your plans don't usually work out like they're supposed to, besides we've got to get you back to the house soon, so you can tell Derek about Gretchen,"

"Don't worry, I'm going to tell Derek,"

Erica pursed her lips, "I don't know if this is such a good idea, leaving you here. How are we supposed to know that you'll get back to Derek's and tell him?"

"Fine, look," Amy punched in Derek's number, put it on speaker phone and held her phone out so that Stiles and Erica could look at the screen,"

"Hello?"

"Derek!"

There was a sharp intake if breath before Derek spoke, "Amy,"

"I need you to pick me up,"

Erica could hear the fear in Derek's voice, "Why? Where are you? Is it that guy from last night?"

"No, I'm at my place,"

"Why? Where are Erica and Stiles?"

Amy bit her lip, "Because I need to pick up a few things and I told them that you'd pick me up so they left,"

Erica shook her head,

"Fine, I'll be there,"

"Thank you," Amy smiled and dropped the conversation, "Now go! Before he notices that you two are here,"

"Fine, we'll meet you at the house. By the way what guy from last night?"

"I'll tell you later, Stiles,"

Stiles hugged Amy and waited for Erica and her to say their good-bye's,

Wen the couple left, Amy unlocked the front door and walked in,

_Where did I leave Mr. Bear?_

Amy looked around, finally finding her bear, "Get over here, Mr. Bear did you miss me?" Amy cooed at her bear then walked up the stairs. Amy looked around her room and spotted a big bag, she put pajama's, under clothes, extra clothes and some make-up into the bag, glad that Lydia had gotten her this for her birthday. Amy heard the door bell ring and looked outside her window to see a very distressed Derek outside her door,

"I'm coming," she yelled from her bedroom, knowing that he would hear. Amy grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs, she opened the door putting a smile on her face; she wasn't totally over how he had treated her that morning but if she was going to tell him about Gretchen she wasn't going to put him in a bad mood first,

"Hey, Derek," Derek only grunted in response, "Still not talking to me?" asked Amy,

Derek took in a deep breath and put his hand on the door, "I'm talking to you, now let's go," Derek turned to go,

"Oh, wait!" Derek turned around and Amy threw the large bag at Derek, he caught it with ease and Amy turned around to grab her bear,

"I can't go without Mr. Bear,"

Derek laughed and walked back into the house,

"Why is it that whenever you laugh, you're laughing at me?" asked Amy, jutting out her hip,

"I'm not, I swear but Mr. Bear?" Derek laughed again, "Mr. Bear, really? I mean any other-" Derek stopped and sniffed the air, his eyes skimmed over Amy and landed on her arm, "What's that?" Derek grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her to him,

"Oh, that," Amy looked down at her arm, she had forgotten about that for a second. She shut the door so the neighbors wouldn't hear if Derek got angry, "Um, I was at the school and Gretchen and two other Alpha's showed up and they kind of cornered me," Amy studied Derek's face but it didn't take long to see that he was angry, "They asked me what you were planning and stuff. I didn't tell them anything so, so Gretchen decided to give me this," Derek studied her arm for a moment more, then he threw the bag of clothes on the floor and took a step closer to the closed door,

"I'm going to kill her," Derek said between ground teeth, he had gotten halfway through the door when Amy latched onto his arm,

"No, Derek, come on. That's just what they want! They want a reason to hurt you!" Amy tightened her grip on his biceps, "Come on, think logically,"

Derek shook his head and let his eyes turn red, "No, they're not getting away with this. You were supposed to be off-limits,"

"Derek, come on, don't do anything stupid, wait why was I off limits? Was Stiles? How about Lydia or Allison?"

Derek didn't listen or answer, he just took a few step closer to Amy's front door. Amy pushed the sole of her shoes into the ground hoping that this would give her some traction so that she could stop him, "Derek, Derek please! If you got hurt it would be my fault! Derek! Derek listen to me!" Derek didn't even look at her, he just opened the door,

"I'm going to kill them, all of them. There, that's what my plan is Peter, to kill them all. No more Alpha pack,"

Amy opened her mouth to say something, closed it then opened it again, "Derek, Derek, look at me! Amy grabbed Derek's chin and tilted it down, forcing him to look at her, "Derek, Peter isn't here and if you get hurt, I'm going to feel bad, understand?" Amy stared at him, "If anything happens to you, I'm going to feel terrible and it's going to be all my fault!"

"I don't care, you were off-limits." He looked at Amy's arm again, "They die," Derek stared at Amy and let his eyes turn red,

"Derek, would you please stop with the whole I'll scare you off tactic you have going on?" But she loosened her grip on his arm anyway, "It's not scary at all and it just makes me feel stupid because you can do it and I can't," Amy pursed her lips,

"Fine," Derek turned away from her and took another step to the door,

"Derek!" Amy gripped his arm tighter, "You can't just do that! They're a pack, _a pack _of Alpha's! They'll kill you, don't you understand that? Dead, Derek, as in not living. Do you know how much that would suck for everyone? Especially me, Derek! Like, how the hell am I supposed to live without my mate? You'd be dead Derek! Nobody would ever get to see you and your sad smile anymore and we wouldn't have an Alpha and do you honestly think the Alpha's won't do anything dangerous with you out of the way? And, and I would miss you!" Amy looked up at Derek, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears, he was staring at her now and his eyes had turned back to their natural green colour. Amy's eyes widened as it slowly dawned on her what she had just said, "Oh my God..." she whispered staring up at Derek.

* * *

A/N: There it is! What do you think of this chapter? Unfortunately, I won't be updating until September 4th at the earliest! Please don't hate me, I have a random family vacation! The part where Derek and Peter are talking is based on a video on YouTube that I saw it's called 'That Little Persistent Kid' I found it after I finished their scene and I absolutely loved it so I made a couple of changes and based it off of that beautiful video. The whole time I was a blubbering mess because I kept picturing Laura telling Derek all that. ANYWAYS, please review, review, review! I love hearing what you guys have to say/thought of it!


	10. Chapter 10

Amy looked up at Derek, "Can we rewind that?" Derek didn't say anything he just stared at Amy, "I wasn't supposed to say all that," Derek stayed silent, "Can you say something?" asked Amy, Derek nodded his head. Amy let out a relieved sigh, not expecting what happened next. Derek swooped in and kissed Amy, at first Amy didn't respond, she just stood there,

_He's kissing you! Derek Hale is kissing you! Do something!_

Amy opened her mouth so that she could let Derek invade her, Amy stood up on her toes and started kissing back. She ran her hands through Derek's hair and she moaned as Derek shoved her against the door, firmly closing it. Amy gasped, "See," Amy remembered the last time Derek had shoved her against the wall, it was so he could get a tighter grip on her neck, "See, this wall shoving I like," Derek chuckled in between kisses and Amy put her legs on his waist. Amy ground her hips against Derek's and he groaned,

"Hey, Amy," said Derek in between kisses,

"Mhm," Amy's hands roamed Derek's chest as his hands went up her thighs,

"I need your wrist for a second,"

Amy pulled away, her face red from the kissing, "If this was all it took, I would have jumped you a long time ago," she smiled and leaned her head in to steal another kiss, Derek moaned and pinned her hands against the wall. Amy noticed that he was softer on her left hand. Derek put his lips on Amy's wrist, he looked up at her as if debating whether he should really do it but Amy just pushed her wrist against his mouth and it was all it took. Derek opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into her wrist. Amy gasped as Derek's canines broke her sensitive skin but the pressure only lasted a second, a moment later Derek was back up and kissing Amy.

"That's it?" asked Amy, looking down at her wrist, there was no blood, nothing to make it look like a werewolf had just bit her,

Derek nodded and slipped his tongue inside of Amy's mouth, Amy did the same to him. Their tongue's battled for dominance, "There's more but that's later,"

Amy giggled and pushed her hands up Derek's shirt to feel every muscle on his chest, Amy groaned as Derek pulled at her long hair. Derek's moan was put to a halt when there was a knock on the door. Amy's eyes shot open and Derek set her down on the floor,

"Amy? Amy, it's Mr. Keffer. I just talked to Mrs. Greenburg and she said that she saw you walking out of the veterinarian clinic looking quiet ill. I was just wondering whether you were okay,"

Amy opened the door to see her neighbor; Mr. Keffer standing on her porch. Mr Keffer was a short, chubby man with balding hair in his mid-eighties. He wore a green tee, black sweatpants and golf shoes. His eyes were a bright green despite his old age and his face had many laugh wrinkles, however Amy didn't see him smile as much since his wife passed.

"Hi, Mr. Keffer!" Amy said, smiling,

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, but you look like..." Amy screamed internally,

_I must look like a mess._

"You're okay," Mr. Keffer looked behind Amy to stare at Derek,

"Yes, I'm fine Mr. Keffer."

Mr. Keffer glared at Derek then looked back at Amy, "I'd just like to remind you that my grandson is coming into town!"

Amy smiled awkwardly at Mr. Keffer. Mr and Mrs. Keffer were always trying to set up Amy and their grand-son from Canada, "Nick, right?"

Mr. Keffer nodded and Amy was reminded of a small bobble-head, "Yes, I'm so glad you remembered! He's coming into town in the next day or two to keep me company, would you like to join us for dinner?"

Amy bit her lip, she didn't want to go to the dinner but Mr. Keffer had always been so nice to them, Amy sighed, "I'd love to Mr. Keffer. Do you need help going back home?" asked Amy, even though he lived right next door,

"No, no! I may be an old man but I still have some energy left in me, I'll see you at dinner. I'll call you when I arrange the date," Mr. Keffer walked down the porch steps and Amy waited for Mr. Keffer to wave before she shut the door,

Derek waited until Amy shut the door, "Who's Nick?" he asked as he cornered Amy into the wall.

"He's- he's no one," replied Amy as Derek planted wet kisses on her neck,

"Mhm, I'm sure," said Derek, Amy shivered as Derek came up to kiss her,

"Where were we?" asked Amy, standing on her toes so she could have easier access to Derek's mouth,

Derek shrugged, "I can't remember, we should probably re-do everything to jog our memories though,"

Amy smiled against Derek's mouth, "I think you're very right, Derek," Amy turned around so that Derek's back was facing the wall. Amy started walking forwards, forcing Derek to go up against the wall, "How does it feel like to be shoved up against a wall, Derek?"

Derek chuckled, "Pretty good when you're the one pushing," Amy smiled and pulled on Derek's hair, she let his tongue roam around her mouth until they were both out of breath,

"Hey, Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we get going back to your house?" Derek looked down at Amy, the the air around her had a new smell to it, he looked into her eyes and saw them dilate, the smell came even stronger now, he smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, there's no one there,"

Amy smiled and opened the door, waiting for Derek to grab her bear and bag. Amy threw her things into the back seat and hopped in the passenger seat. Amy leaned in to give Derek a quick kiss before he put the car into drive. When she leaned back in her seat she saw Mr. Keffer staring at them from his living room window.

When Derek had drove out of Amy's drive way, she stated, "Derek you're speeding again," Derek shrugged, "Derek, I don't want to die in some car crash on the way to your house," Derek sighed in annoyance but slowed down anyway. When the two drove into the Hale house driveway, Derek swore.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Amy,

"Everyone's here," muttered Derek,

Amy giggled, "We'll just kick them out,"

Derek shook his head and grinned at Amy, "Come on," Derek got out of the car and grabbed Amy's stuff in one hand and with the other they locked hands,

"I'll take those," said Amy grabbing her bag and bear. Derek lead her into the house, stopping in the living room where everybody was sitting and talking.

"Get out," said Derek,

"I'm sorry?" Peter asked,

"Get out of the house," Derek looked around, "Get out,"

Boyd sighed, "And why would we do that?"

"Because I'm the Alpha," Derek responded,

Amy watched as Scott and Jackson sniff the air,

"No, because Derek wants to get laid," stated Jackson, there was laughter throughout the room,

"Jackson!" Lydia looked at Amy then hit her boyfriend over the head, "Shut up,"

Scott sighed, "Come on, you guys. We can stay at my place,"

"Let's just hope this helps put my nephew in a better mood," Derek growled at Peter,

"Derek, you're supposed to do that with Amy, not in front of us," Allison said, walking out of the house, holding Scott's hand,

Derek glared at her but Amy couldn't help but laugh,

_This is really happening._

A minute or two after everyone had exited the house and gotten into their cars, Derek looked at Amy, "They're gone,"

Amy smiled, "I noticed," she pushed herself on Derek so the kissing couple walked up the stairs. Amy moaned as Derek picked her up so that they would get into the bedroom faster. Amy pulled on the bottom of Derek's shirt throwing it to the floor in front of the door. Amy moaned as Derek pulled off her shirt and slammed the door.

* * *

A/N: Don't hit me! I wanted to give a quick thanks to 'Lycan Lover 411' who wrote the sexxyyy scene that I will be talking to you about in a second. I only edited/added/deleted when I needed to because I am a total prude. Make sure to go check her out, she is beyond awesome! Unfortunately this website won't let me write links in my stories, which is angering me... but I want to keep this story rated T, so you'll have to go onto my 'page?' and find the sexy scene, it's called "Who's Your Mate- Rated R". I am not going to put it in this story, I apologize! Please don't hate me. So, I recommend duplicating this tab and finding the sexy scene on my 'page?', reading it then coming back here so you can read to next part, right under this text. So.. go read the sexy scene now! Bye, :*

* * *

Amy rolled over, her body hitting something in the process. Amy looked around, this wasn't her room. She looked down, why the hell was she naked? Amy's eyes hit Derek's body covered in a fluffy white duvet and last night's adventures came back to her in stride. Amy smiled, and laid back down on the soft bed. She moved closer to Derek's form and snuggled into him.

"Good morning," Amy looked up to see Derek smiling at her,

"Hey," Amy shivered under Derek's warm gaze, "Last night was fun," she whispered,

Derek chuckled and put his arms around her, nodding,

"What time is it?" asked Amy,

Derek shrugged and turned to look at the clock on his wall, the only thing on his wall, Amy noticed, "Almost six in the morning,"

"I have school today," Amy shut her eyes as if erasing the thought of leaving,

Derek kissed the top of her head, "You still have some time,"

"You're right, _we _do have some time left," Amy shimmied out of Derek's grasp and rolled on top of him, "I can think of one way to pass the time," Amy kissed Derek and sat on top of him,

"I think I'm going to like passing the time with you," Amy giggled and sat on Derek's stomach so he could get a better view of her chest. Derek groaned and pulled her down so she was laying on him, "Damn it," Derek whispered, pulling away from her,

"What?" asked Amy, what did she do wrong?

"Peter," answered Derek, sitting up just as there was a knock on the door,

"Hello there, sex kittens. I'd open the door but I'm sure that you are in the nude and I don't want to see that part of my nephew. I just have some things to say about last night,"

Amy groaned and rolled off of Derek, she knew nothing was going to happen now,

"Yeah, see, that's what I wanted to talk about. All that groaning and grunting last night was not fun to listen to," said Peter,

Amy gasped and put a pillow on top of her head, "Oh my God,"

"Yeah! And the 'Oh my God's' are not fun to listen to either especially when you can hear as well as I can,"

Amy felt her cheeks start to burn, "This is not happening,"

"Oh yes, it is happening, Amy. And it also happened last night, next time when you do it can you keep it quiet?"

Amy looked over at Derek, he was glaring at the door, "Peter, go away before I kill you, again,"

Amy heard Peter sigh from outside the door, "That threat again, really? Oh, Amy! I almost forgot to tell you, Erica wants to know if you need a ride to school or if Derek is going to drive you,"

Amy put another pillow over her head, "I'll give her a ride," Derek stated,

"Of course you will, Derek. By the way, you two dropped some shirts on your way to the bedroom," Amy could practically see Peter winking at them from behind the door,

"I can't believe that just happened," whispered Amy, her cheeks still red.

Derek looked away, "I'm going to kill him,"

"Don't kill him, he'll just come back to life," Amy winked,

Derek laughed and pulled her into his arms again, the couple stayed like that until Amy reminded herself that she had school.

"I need to go take a shower," Amy said,

"Mind if I join you?" asked Derek,

Amy sighed, "I do, I'll never leave the shower if you come with me,"

"Well, if that's your excuse,"

Amy smiled and sashayed out of the bed, making sure to sway her hips more than needed. When Amy got in the shower she danced.

In her head of course.

* * *

Derek looked at Amy swinging his hips and he groaned internally, what had he gotten himself into?

**_You can't get yourself out of this, Derek._**

**_I don't want to._**

This was maybe the dumbest and smartest thing Derek had done in a long time. Now Amy was in even more danger with the Alpha's, but he was finally with Amy. Derek was finally somewhat happy. But what if something happened to her? What if the Alpha's tried to hurt her? They already had, remembered Derek. If anything happened to Amy it would be his fault and only his fault. Amy wasn't even out of high school. What if her life ended in the next week? Derek knew he wouldn't be able to take another loss.

Derek watched as Amy walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed. How had she brought her bag in the bathroom, Derek hadn't even noticed!

* * *

Amy smiled and laid down next to Derek, kissing him, "We still have some time,"

Derek shook his head, "No,"

Amy grinned and rolled on top of him, "Yes, we do,"

Derek shook his head and took in a deep breath rolling Amy back onto her side, he pulled her into a deep embrace, "This was a mistake," he sighed,

Amy looked up, "Well, it's a mistake that you already made. So, too bad."

Derek sighed, "You're right,"

Amy smiled and got off the bed, "Of course I'm right. I'm always right! Now get dressed and drive me to school."

Amy threw Derek his pants and smiled to herself she had a good feeling about today.

_The End._

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm so sorry! I got my internet privileges taken away, but I am back! And I've been getting a lot of questions about it and yes I do have a Tumblr, it's "srpskaprinceza". Anyways, concerning the story, no it is not over! I am making a sequel. It will be called Who's Your Mate 2. You can go check it out now because I have uploaded the first chapter. It's going to start off immediately after this! So, yeah, um, go check it out if you want. There will be more about Mr. Keffer and Nick and the Alpha's and of course: the pack! Anyways, again I apologize for not updating sooner! Thank you for not unfollowing and giving up on this story! Please review and make sure to go check out the sequel and read some of The Lycan Lover 411 's stories! Love you!


	11. Quick Note!

A/N: I would just like to say that I changed the sequel name to How's Your Mate. Thanks to the reviewer who thought this up!


End file.
